Bambi Sangar VS Beruang Gendut
by NyoNyo Wiyet
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Yunho si pria tampan tapi endut yang berjulukan beruang genit nan mesum tapi berhati malaikat bertemu dengan bambi cakep yg sangar nan tsundere serta berhati moody, bisa bayangin? BAYANGIN? Dx HoMin! Yaoi BL! Final Chap update :P
1. Chapter 1

Fic terakhir sebelum hiatus :' sifat Yunho dan Changmin direferensi dari video off shot dan mc talk mereka (untuk Yunho paling banyak di Chandelier offshot sedangkan Changmin di mc talk konser Tone hiroshima). Full humor, namun tak seringan yang terlihat.

Bambi Sangar VS Beruang Genit

Chap 1 Pertemuan Dua Rival

Changmin melangkah ganteng(?), senyum miring terhias angkuh diwajahnya. Rambutnya yang berponi rata tertata rapi dan kasual hingga wajah kekanakannya semakin menguar. Mata bambinya berkilat ceria. Sekuntum mawar merah berada digenggamannya.

Hari ini dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada gebetannya yang sangat manis dan melumerkan hati.

'Chagiya~ come to me baby!' inner Changminpun menggila.

Langkah Changmin berhenti di sebuah taman, dimana sang gadis cantik yang membuatnya klepek-klepek sedang duduk di salah satu kursi panjang disana. Senyum lebar pun tercinta sebelum mata bambinya terbelalak kaget dan senyum itu pudar. Kilatan petir imajiner dibelakang pungungnya semakin mendramatis suasana.

Di depan matanya, gebetannya—gebetan Changmin yang diincar selama bertahun-tahun sedang berpelukan dengan lelaki tak jelas yang baru saja datang! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Why? Waeyoooo?

"Si brengsek itu..." lirihan itu semakin terdengar melankolis dengan sekuntum mawar yang jatuh dengan slow-motion.

Kretek!

Dan semakin menjadi-jadi dengan suara hati Changmin yang patah. Changmin yang ganteng sedang patah hati! Apalagi lelaki yang memeluk gebetannya itu akhirnya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata musang yang menyorot mengejek.

Dan rasanya Changmin akan muntah saat lelaki itu melayangkan kiss fly kearahnya! Dasar sialan! Changmin terus merutuk dengan mata bambi yang semakin melotot, apalagi saat bibir hati sosok lelaki itu bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu yang dia tahu apa maksudnya.

"Y-O-U L-O-S-T M-Y-B-A-M-B-I."

Shit!

MyMy

Shim Changmin itu bukan mahasiswa biasa. Dia terkenal jenius dan mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk kuliahnya. Dia juga memiliki paras rupawan dan tinggi tubuh yang menjulang. Tapi anehnya dia tetap jomblo! Sekali lagi JOMBLO!

Changmin sudah melakukan segala cara untuk melepaskan status laknat itu. Tapi dengan indahnya, selalu berakhir gagal dan ia semakin terkenal menjadi jomblo ngenes!

Ini jelas sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, Changmin yang ganteng, jenius, tinggi, baik hati dan suka menabung—yang terakhir bohong –jelas tidak mungkin dan tidak akan masuk ke jajaran orang tidak laku. Tapi aneh, gila dan sintingnya Changmin masuk ke list itu!

Tapi sebenarnya jika diusut secara terperinci hingga ke akarnya, Changmin hanya terlalu tinggi harga dirinya saja. dia punya fetish yang sangat aneh bin ajaib. Syarat paling utama agar menjadi kekasihnya adalah TIDAK PERNAH BERSENTUHAN DENGAN RIVALNYA WALAU SEUJUNG KUKU! Iya RIVALNYA! ia sangat benci bin bete setiap mengingat rival somplaknya itu. Dan jadilah ia menjomblo sampai sekarang ini, di kuliahnya yang telah memasuki semester 5.

Rivalnya yang somplak nan terasa tidak punya otak namun anehnya mendapat beasiswa walau tidak sepenuh Changmin itu selalu membuat darah Changmin mendidih. Karena saat Changmin ingin mengungkapkan perasaan pada gebetan-gebetannya yang pasti memerlukan pertimbangan lama, dengan indahnya usahanya digagalkan Lelaki Rivalnya itu.

Entah lewat sentuhan tangan seolah tidak sengaja, pelukan untuk memulai persahabatan, janji kelingking sok manis jika ia akan mentrakir belanja gebetannya, dan yang semakin membuat Changmin ingin menghajar rivalnya adalah pada saat gebetannya sedang menunggunya, dengan tampang innocent, rivalnya itu akan mendekat. Lalu dengan sok kenalnya, pasti berusaha menyentuh entah pundak atau pipi gebetannya. Dan berakhirlah Changmin dengan status tetap jomblo.

Kebencian Changmin pada sang rival memang sangat besar, hingga saat sang gebetan yang telah di anu-anu sang rival menembaknya. Ia akan menampik dan mengatakan lebih baik berteman saja. melukai harga diri si perempan, dan berakhir semakin kokohnya status jomblo Changmin dimata publik.

Changmin yang selalu melukai perempuan dan terkenal suka mempermainkan, sungguh semakin membuat lebel jomblonya sulit dilepas.

Dan semua ini ulah rival sekaligus seniornya! Si Jung Yunho! Lelaki sinting yang sekarang ini berada di semester akhir dan merupakan Sunbaenya dulu sewaktu Sekolah Menengah. Changmin rasanya ingin menngis saat mengingat masa remajanya yang sungguh sangat kelam apalagi saat si Jung itu masih menjadi Sunbae tingkat akhirnya. Hidupnya sungguh berat apalagi denga status jomblo yang tidak pernah bisa dilepas walau sunbaenya itu telah lulus.

Tapi sebenarnya bagaimana sih asal usul mereka menjadi rival? Dan apa sih yang membuat Changmin membenci dan mengklaim Yunho sebagai dalang yang membuat predikat jomblonya tidak pernah lepas bahkan dari semasa sekolah menengah?

**Yuk~ Flash Back!**

Changmin muda yang masih berusia 16 tahun memulai harinya dengan memasang tampang aegyo ke arah calon sunbae-sunbaenya yang masuk dalam dewan kedisplinan. Dihari pertama masa orientasinya, Changmin merutuk karena mengawali dengan mencari masalah pada para dewan kedisplinan yang sangat kejam. Tapi ia tetap tak merasa bersalah, Ia hanya terlambat 10 menit! Tapi kenapa wajah garang para sunbae seolah ia melakukan kesalahan fatal!

"Sunbae! Mianhae." Changmin memasang wajah aegyo di wajah kekanakannya.

Beberapa sunbae terlihat tidak tega, namun ada satu yang tetap terlihat garang.

"Kamu tetap harus dihukum! Cepat push up 50 kali." Wajah cantik calon sunbaenya itu sungguh tak berbekas karena wajah garangnya.

Changmin dengan berat hatipun melakukan push up. Tapi baru sepuluh kali ia sudah tak kuat. Changmin tak biasa melakukan hal seperti ini, ia terlalu biasa menggunakan otak daripada fisik.

"Kenapa berhenti? Cepat lanjutkan!" bentakan itu membuat Changgmin memejamkan mata. Ia mulai kesal!

Changmin mulai kembali melakukan push up, tapi baru 15 kali ia segera jatuh dengan keras.

"Aww." Tangannya kram, dan changmin tak bisa melanjutnya.

"Kamu jangan akting! Jangan lembek! Cepat teruskan!"

Mata bambi Changmin mulai memerah, ia tidak pernah dibentak. Orangtuanya pun sangat memanjakannya hingga Changmin tidak pernah melatih fisik selain berjalan.

Seorang Sunbae yang berada di barisan para murid lain dan sepertinya penanggung jawab salah satu kelompok itu maju ke hadapan para dewan kedisplinan. Wajah tampannya terlihat menatap perhatian Changmin.

"Jihye sunbae, murid ini salah satu tanggungjawab saya. Jadi biarkan saya menggantikannya. Ia terlihat benar-benar kesakitan Sunbae."

Mata musang gadis cantik itu menatap penuh intimidasi lelaki yang juga memiliki mata musang sepertinya. Senyum meremehkan menghiasi parasnya, dagunya pun terangkat penuh kesan angkuh.

"Jadi kamu ingin menantang keputusan saya penanggungjawab 1? Lihat! ini adalah akibat dari ketidak pecusanmu membimbing sehingga salah satu bocah di kelompokmu terlambat!"

"Maafkan dia Sunbae, maafkan saya juga. Dan Saya bukan bermaksud menentang. Anak ini terlihat kesakitan, sehingga saya akan menggantikannya dan setelahnya membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Sebagai penanggungjawab, bukankah saya melalaikan tugas jika mengabaikan salah satu anak bimbingan saya padahal ia benar-benar tak kuat bahkan terlihat kesakitan?"

"Dasar! pintar sekali kamu berbicara! Kalau begitu Cepat lakukan!"

Penanggung jawab itu mengangguk, dengan layangan senyum kecil ke arah changmin di bibir hatinya, ia mulai melakukan push up.

Changmin sejenak terpaku, mata bambinya dapat melihat tetesan keringat menetesi kening sang penanggungjawab. Ia merasa kesal! kesal karena merepotkan orang lain. Changmin benci mengakui dirinya lemah untuk kegiatan seperti ini.

Setelah acara Push up dan ceramah Jihye sunbae yang sangat panjang akhirnya lelaki itu membopong tubuhnya. Sungguh! Changmin sangat malu karena seluruh murid baru menatapnya. Changmin rasa image yang bahkan belum dibangunnya hancur sudah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" disela bopongan lelaki yang membuat Changmin malu setengah mati, ia masih sempat bertanya dengan nada perhatian.

"Sunbae bisa lihat sendiri." Jawaban cuek Changmin membuat lelaki itu bungkam.

Langkah yang terus terambil akhirnya membawa mereka berdua memasuki ruang kesehatan yang dijaga sosok wanita cantik berpakaian putih yang Changmin tebak pasti seorang suster.

"Eh ternyata kau Yunho-yah, siapa yang kau gendong itu?"

Changmin cengo saat Yunho dengan langkah hampir berlari menghampiri ranjang dan dengan sedikit kasar melemparkannya ke ranjang.

"SUNB...!" teriakan Changmin hilang begitu saja, rahangnya jatuh saat sunbae yang menolongnya menatap blink-blink ke sang suster cantik.

"Dia murid baru suster Wi jun!(anggap ini ane :v *lol*) tadi aku menolongnya karena dia kesusahan! Seperti kata anda kalau setiap orang harus saling menolong hehe, aku baikkan?" suara maskulin yang penuh semangat namun terdengar konyol ditelinga Changmin, sukses membuat Changmin rasa rohnya akan terbang.

Di awal pertemuan Changmin kira Yunho adalah sosok dingin dan berwibawa. Sosok yang tidak mungkin bertingkah seperti lelaki didepannya.

"Kau memang sangat baik dan penurut Yunho-yah, maka dari itu kau sudah ku anggap adik,"

Apa Changmin berhalusisani karena untuk sesaat wajah semangat Yunho berubah murung?

"Aku sangat senang menjadi adikmu Suster." Entah mengapa Changmin melihat senyum yang baru ditunjukan sunbae yang menolongnya itu penuh kepalsuan, seolah semangatnya adalah sebuah kamuflase untuk menutupi sesuatu.

"Harus itu, nah baiklah sekarang aku akan memeriksa temanmu ini." Sang Suster yang mendekati dirinya membuat Changmin melirik pada Yunho yang dibelakang punggung si wanita tak berekspresi apapun. Changmin mencium bau tidak beres disini.

"Jadi mana yang sakit manis?" Changmin mendongak menatap si pemilik suara.

"Tanganku Kram." Sang suster mengangguk, seraya mengoleskan krim yang tersedia dikotak meja disamping ranjang ke lengan Changmin. Jemari halus khas perempuan miliknya memijat lembut lengan Changmin.

Changmin memperhatikan intens wajah sang suster. Wanita itu memiliki wajah sendu namun tak terkesan melankolis.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Tidak ada suster." Changmin sedikit terpaku pada mata didepannya. Pendar coklatnya seolah sama seperti pendar yang ia lihat saat bercermin.

Dibalik punggung sang suster, Yunho memperhatikan semuanya. Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari sela bibir hatinya. Senyum terkesan meremehkan sesuatu tercetak miring di parasnya. Banyak hal memang terjadi secara kebetulan.

Beberapa saat terlewati dalam keheningan. Sesekali Changmin akan melirik sang sunbae yang bersandar malas di dinding di sela memperhatikan lengannya.

"Selesai~" pekikan semangat itu membuat Changmin kembali menatap sang suster. Wanita itu terlihat kembali berdiri dan menuju kursi tempatnya semula.

"Ku rasa harusnya sekarang lenganmu sudah dapat digerakan. Tapi untuk mencegah hal buruk, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja disini. Aku tidak keberatan ditemani anak manis."

"Trims Suster. Tapi lebih baik saya kembali." Penolakan Changmin membuat bibir berlipgloss itu cemberut sebelum kembali tersenyum.

"Yunho-yah! Kau antarkan anak manis ini dengan selamat yaa? Aw dia sangat manis!"

"Tentu saja Suster!" suara penuh semangat itu membuat kening Changmin berkenyit. Mata musang itu bersorot penuh penolakan, tapi kenapa bibir hati itu berujar hal sebaliknya?

Lingkaran lengan asing diperutnya membuat Changmin yang diposisi duduk tersentak kaget. Dengan segara ia menoleh dan berhadapan dengan senyum lebar sang sunbae yang membuat kedua pipi membentuk bulatan.

"Ayo aku bantu."

"Tidak perlu sunbae, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak ada penolakan!" suara tegas dengan sorot mata tajam itu membuat Changmin mengangguk kaku. Sunbaenya ini kenapa memiliki banyak kejutan kepribadian?

Mereka akhirnya bangun bersama dari ranjang. Changmin merasa sangat awkward dengan tangan sang sunbae yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Langkah yang diambil bersama membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Beberapa langkah setelah melewati pintu ruang kesehatan, entah kenapa Changmin merasa ada mata yang mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam. Namun ia mencoba tak peduli.

Beberapa detik sebelum pintu tertutup, terdengar gumaman yang jika Changmin mendengarnya pasti ia akan sangat syok.

"Astaga! Aku mimisan hihihi."

MyMy

Langkah yang berhenti ditengah perjalanan saat melewati halaman luas yang memisahkan lapangan, dengan ruang kesehatan yang terletak di gedung sekolah membuat Changmin mengernyit bingung.

"Sunbae?"

"Kita bolos saja." nada yang terdengar datar itu membuat Changmin menatap tidak percaya.

Ia akan menolak, tapi dengan seenaknya sang sunbae menggeretnya ke pohon Akasia besar tidak jauh dari sana dan menjatuhkan dengan tidak elitnya tubuh mereka disana.

"Sunbae! Aku mau kembali saja! aku tidak mau dimarahi lagi!" Yunho tampak tak peduli pada protesan Changmin, ia terus menatap ke depan.

Changmin yang mendapati ketidakpedulian Yunho menatap sangar, ia akan beranjak bangun sebelum tangannya ditarik hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke pelukan Yunho. Mata bambinya terbelalak saat mendengar detak Jantung sang sunbae yang terdengar tak biasa.

"Kau mendengarnya? Aku sebenarnya tak ingin membolos. Tapi jantungku berdetak tak nyaman karena perubahan emosiku."

"Apa Sunbae punya penyakit jantung?"

"Hmm sepertinya iya. Ah umurku sepertinya tidak lama lagi. Wahai anak baru kau mau menolongku kan? Aku tidak berdaya dengan semua ini." Disela ucapannya, bibir hati itu tersenyum geli pada perkataannya yang berlebihan.

"Sunbae jangan mati saat bersamaku. Aku tidak mau ditangkap polisi!" elusan jemari Changmin didada sang sunbae membuat bibir hati yang tersenyum geli itu tergantikan kekehan.

"Kalau begitu, teruslah disini hingga jantungku tak sakit lagi." Changmin mengangguk, ia semakin memperdalam elusannya didada Yunho.

"Hey Jantung! Berhentilah menyusahkan sunbae! Jangan buat dia mati didepan mataku!"

"Kita nego otte? Kau bunuh saja sunbae saat tak bersamaku arachi?"

Lirihan penuh intrik itu membuat kekehan sang sunbae semakin terdengar. Yunho tak mengerti, kenapa anak baru ini sangat polos sekaligus lucu? Di jaman yang semakin bebas ini, Yunho tak menyangka masih ada anak seperti murid baru dipelukannya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Changmin yang masih sibuk pada pekerjaan barunya mendongak yang membuat Yunho terpaku oleh mata bambinya.

"Shim Changmin imnida, kalau sunbae?" Yunho untuk sesaat tetap terdiam, terpaku pada pendar yang sangat tak asing. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan mengelus lekukan dibawah mata berbentuk bambi itu.

"Jung Yunho." Perkataan itu disertai dengan wajah Yunho yang semakin mendekat, membuat Changmin kebingungan.

"Yunho Sun-" lirihan itu terputus oleh bibir hati yang mencium bibirnya. Membuat Shim Changmin membelalakan matanya lebar.

Sebenarnya... kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Tbc

Next chap 2. Cinta pertama atau Ciuman pertama?

Hay ketemu wiye lg! Olala~ fic ini mengawali hiatusnya wiye. hemm aku gak tahu kapan balik, tapi ku usahain sebelum bulan mei ^^ tapi tetep aja, aku akan ngawasi entries, aku gak mau ff homin mati suri lagi. Jadi kalau dalam hampir sebulan sama sekali gak ada yang ngepost ff homin aku akan berusaha buat ff.

Sedikit curhat, sebenernya pertama kali aku buat ff homin dan terjun jadi author ffn itu karena kesedihanku sebagai hominoids. Gimana ga sedih coba kalo para authornya pada ngilang? Rate M nya ga ada entries? :' jadi dengan nekad jadilah seperti sekarang~

Walau hiatus, pm dan twitterku tetep aktif. Aku suka berbagi info dan moment homin, kalo berminat ayo berteman di twitter :3 twitterku gratiawiye atau user namenya wiye gratia. Kalo ga ketemu, tulis aja twitter kalian di kolom review, nanti ku add. Tapi harus follback loh!

Ini juga khusus buat yang ga bisa bayangin homin, yang bertanya-tanya kok ada homin shipper sih? Changmin dan Yunho dipasangin? Bapak sama anak? Brother ship? Aigoo ke twitter wiye deh. Wiye buktiin kalau mereka cocok aja tuh :3

Info homin terbaru ada banyak banget XD dari acara penuh modus yunho yang buat Changmin nutupi perutnya yg penuh skinship gaje dan diakhiri suara konyol yunho, ultah Yunho yang dia curhat sedih krn ga ada yg ngucapin ultah ke dia (min disuruh staff ga ngucapin), yunho yg bilang hatinya penuh choikang changmin, ampe yg terbaru mereka honeymoon berdua ke hawai xD yang kata Ranhime kesempatan buat dedek Xd /dibakar Ran/ wiye ga tahu mereka ke hawai ngapain, ga ada pemberitahuan dari staff bigeast seperti biasanya. Jadi apa lg kalo bukan honeymoon? :v

Wiye ucapin selamat hari debut tohoshinki di jepang yaa~ ga kerasa beneran deh kalau udah lama banget!

Oke, wiye akhiri. Terima kasih buat kalian semua :D wiye seneng!(mau hiatus jd seneng kali ya*lol*) Kalau berkenan review yaa~~ oh iya, review chandelier, wiye bales berbarengan come backnya wiye dari hiatus ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bambi Sangar Vs Beruang Genit (kemaren salah ngasih judul jd endut, tp biarin aja deh TwT)

Chap. 2 Cinta Pertama atau Ciuman Pertama?

Fanficnya jelas milik wiye! Yunho milik Changmin! Changmin rumah Yunho! Udah gitu aja pokoknya!

Masa orientasi terlewati dengan begitu cepat, tapi kenangannya masih sangat berbekas. Changmin merasa gila, galau, dan frustasi secara bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak galau! Jika kenyataan yang menghantamnya sangat mengerikan.

Sekarang ia tahu! Kenapa setelah bolos seharian diawal masa orientasi bersama Yunho sunbae ia tak dimarahi. Dewan kedisplinan yang bernama Jihye Sunbaepun tak mengusiknya. Apalagi murid-murid seangkatannya, semuanya bungkam! Ia tahu sekarang!

Semuanya karena Yunho Sunbae seorang KETUA OSIS! Yang sekarang jabatannya telah diganti oleh adiknya sendiri, JIHYE SUNBAE! Rasanya Changmin menggila, ternyata JIHYE yang galak itu adiknya YUNHO! Dan sewaktu orientasi, demi asas keprofesionalan Jihye yang notabenenya si adik, berani memarahi kakaknya sendiri! Bahkan sang kakak memanggilnya SUNBAE! HELL!

DRAMA MASA ORIENTASI MEMANG MENGERIKAN!

Dan Semakin stresslah si bambi saat ingat, CIUMAN PERTAMANYA KANDAS di USIA 15 TAHUN! Padahal target Changmin, memberikan first kissnya pada artis idolanya. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal target baru, apa second kiss masih diterima idolanya?

Hah, Changmin menghela nafas. Mengingat kronologi hilangnya si First Kiss membuatnya pusing sendiri. Ia jadi ingat wajah Yunho sunbae setelah menciumnya. Aih! Lucu sekali.

Senyum gemas dan terkesan meremehkan terbentuk dibibirnya, Sunbaenya terlihat tak kalah syok dan kalang kabut setelah menciumnya. Lalu dengan anehnya memeluknya erat sambil berkata.

"Cepat tidur dan jangan pikirkan apapun. Yang tadi itu Cuma mimpi!" KONYOL! Pliss deh, itu kenyataan. Jadi kenapa Changmin harus menganggapnya mimpi?

Tapi gilanya Changmin menurut, pada akhirnya ia tertidur dipelukan Sunbaenya itu. Yang ia tahu, saat ia terbangun hari telah beranjak sore. Sunbaenyapun masih terpejam dengan tangan yang memeluknya.

Dibawah Pohon Akasia, tertidur bersama dengan biasan mentari sore kemerahan. Sangat romantis. Sayangnya mereka bukan kekasih, yang membuat Changmin harus bangga tentang itu.

Tanpa sadar Changmin terkekeh mengingat si sunbae, kenapa ya ada orang seperti itu?

Love HoMin

Berbeda orang maka akan berbeda perasaannya. Beda Changmin maka beda lagi untuk Yunho. Lelaki itu tampak semakin lelah dan banyak menghela nafas. Yunho terlihat memiliki beban berat dipundaknya. Tangannya terangkat dan menutupi matanya yang tak dapat terpejam.

"Yunho-yah... kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho memang sedang terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Tidak apa-apa Suster Jun,"

Sang suster hanya melirik singkat dan kembali mencatat dibuku agendanya.

"Apa sangat berat Yunho-yah?"

"Ini salah suster, aku tak bisa melakukannya." Pena yang meliuk menggoreskan tintanya di kertas itu berhenti.

"Ini sangat berlebihan. Selama ini aku selalu mengabulkan permintaan Suster. Tapi yang ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Yunho kembali menghela nafas, ia beranjak bangun dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya terlihat sangat berat.

Sang suster yang mendengar perkataan itu tersenyum, diletakannya pena di meja. Matanya yang beriris coklat cerah menatap dalam punggung Yunho.

"Yunho-yah..." Langkah Yunho terhenti.

"Maaf, tapi ini sangat sulit. Jangan paksa aku. Aku tidak mungkin mengabulkan permintaan anda. Aku tidak mungkin membuat anak baru yang bahkan tak terlalu ku kenal, mendesah karena sentuhanku." Suara Yunho begitu pelan namun cukup terdengar jelas. Lelaki itu kembali melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh.

Suster Jun yang mendengar itu berseringai, matanya berkilat ambisius. "Kita lihat sampai kapan kau teguh menolak permintaanku Yunho."

"Jun-ah kau sangat kejam." Suara itu menghapus senyum seringai diwajah cantik Jun. Wanita itu menatap penuh senyum lebar pada eksitensi yang tersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Kau kenal aku Ae Saenim," sosok perempuan tinggi berambut pendekpun keluar dari persembunyianya, ia berdiri angkuh didepan pintu.

Wajahnya yang angkuh tersenyum mengejek ke arah Jun, langkahnya penuh aura wanita bermartabat tinggi saat menuju ke meja sang sahabat.

"Kau tahu Jun-ah, kau wanita yang mengerikan. Terkadang aku takut berurusan denganmu."

"Jangan berlebihan Ae-yah, aku tak seperti itu."

"Apa kau melihat cermin? Ini sangat menyenangkan kalau kau berkaca untuk melihat dirimu sekarang Jun-ah." Jun hanya menggeleng, ia kembali melanjutkan menulis dibuku agendanya.

Aeri yang melihat ketidakpedulian temannya itu tersenyum miring, dengan gaya berlebihan ia duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kau sangat hebat memanfaatkan pemuda sebaik Yunho, apa kau tidak takut karma?" pena itu kembali berhenti meliuk.

"Dari semasa kuliah aku tahu, kau sangat suka memanfaatkan lelaki yang menyukaimu. Tapi aku juga tahu, si berondong ini berbeda. Kau menyukainya."

"Berhentilah bergurau."

Senyum miring itu berganti senyum tipis, matanya menatap dalam Jun yang terus menatap agendanya.

"Jun, jadi Fujoshi ternyata mengerikan ya?" Jun mendongak, tertawa kecil saat sahabatnya terlihat meringis sedih. Fujoshi real seperti dia dan sang sahabat memang serba salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jun terlalu terobsesi.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin seperti ini Ae-yah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Melihat Yunho menggandeng, memeluk, bahkan bermesraan dengan lelaki terlihat menyenangkan~"

"Jun! Kau mengerikan!"

"Jiah! Kau saja menikmatinya."

"Hahaha." Dan dua sahabat itupun tertawa bersama. Sebelum Jun menghentikan tawanya dan memandang pintu yang terbuka dengan tatapan jauh ke depan.

"Kali ini aku menyuruh Yunho membuat anak baru berwajah menggemaskan mendesah dibawah ciumannya."

"Jun..."

"Setelah ini berhasil, aku mungkin akan meminta Yunho memperkosa anak lelaki lain."

Aeri menatap sahabatnya lama. Wajah wanita berambut panjang itu terlihat lelah. Matanya yang biasanya berpendar-pendar terlihat meredup.

"Kali ini ku akui kau berlebihan. Yunho terlalu baik, harusnya kau berhenti setelah memintanya memeluk sahabat lelakinya."

"Aku tak tahu,"

"Kau harus mengingat ini Jun, Yunho bukan gay. Dia hanya lelaki terlalu baik yang mencintaimu. Kejam rasanya mempermainkan lelaki yang tulus mencintaimu Jun-ah."

Jun menghela nafas, perlahan jemari lentik tangan kirinya menyentuh jari manis tangan kanannya yang dilingkari cincin putih dengan berlian kecil diatasnya. Hey, bukankah kenyataan terlihat begitu mempermainkan?

"Kau tahu penghalangnya."

Love HoMin

Yunho terus melangkah. Pundaknya terasa berat. Jantungnya pun berdetak tak enak. Selama ini ia sudah sabar, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan?

Langkah tak pasti membawa Yunho ke pohon Akasia yang berdiri kokoh dibelakang gedung sekolahnya. Dengan penuh kebosanan ia duduk bersandar di pohon itu. Matanya menatap ke depan. Beberapa puluh meter dari sini adalah lapangan umum tempat dimana ia bertemu pendar kembar yang memikat hatinya.

"Kanapa bisa sama?" pendar itu sama memikatnya dengan milik orang yang dicintainya. Membuat Yunho terhanyut dan tanpa sadar melakukan kesalahan.

"Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi... Changmin."

"Kenapa tak boleh bertemu lagi, sunbae?" mata Yunho terbelalak kaget, ia segera menoleh dan kaget bukan main saat adik kelasnya itu juga tengah bersandar disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?!"

Changmin mendengus jengah, daritadi itu dia disini! Dasar Yunho saja yang terlalu banyak melamun!

"Jangan bercanda sunbae! Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku! Bagaimana bisa kau menghempaskan dirimu ke tanah tanpa melihat disitu ada aku?! Kau pikir aku kasur apa! Kalau aku tak bisa cekatan menghindar mau tanggungjawab hah!"

Plak!

Mungkin Changmin terlalu gemas hingga memukul kepala Yunho. Yunho yang mendapatkan tingkah tak sopan dari hoobaenya itu mengelus kepalanya yang cenat-cenut. Bibirnya mulai tertarik membentuk ringisan menahan tawa. Sebelum mendadak terhenti karena pendar coklat itu menatapnya. Kenapa pendar itu semakin dilihat semakin indah?

"Sunbae?" wajah Yunho yang semakin mendekat membuat Changmin meringis ngeri.

"Sun-sunbae! Jangan mulai deh..."

Melihat iris yang menjadi obsesinya berkilat-kilat takut membuat Yunho tak tahan menahan tawanya. Lelaki itu kembali menatap ke depan, tak menghiraukan Changmin yang memasang wajah kesal saat sadar dipermainkan.

"Berhenti tertawa Sunbae!" Protesan itu membuat Yunho menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali. Tapi... bisakah aku bertanya sedikit padamu Changmin-ah?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan saudara dengan suster Jun?" Yunho menoleh, menatap dalam Changmin yang keningnya berkernyit.

"Kau tahu? Ini sangat aneh bagiku. Iris dan pendar mata mu mirip sekali dengan milik suster Jun."

"Tapi tunggu..." Yunho menyentuh kantung dibawah mata Changmin dengan jemarinya. Mata musangnya menatap intens tiap lekukan mata si hoobae.

"Matamu dan suster Jun hanya berbeda dibentuknya. Suster Jun memiliki mata elang yang tajam hingga pendarnya terlihat kecil namun menusuk, penuh gelora tantangan beresiko... sedangkan pendarmu... besar dan sangat polos, seperti mata bambi yang menggoda tapi tak menawarkan jebakan."

Changmin terdiam. Mata musang yang menatapnya menyampaikan banyak hal. Ada kesedihan, seolah semua yang telah diperjuangkan berakhir menjadi kesia-siaan. Irisnya semakin hitam, mereflesikan secara nyata bayang wajah Changmin. Changmin bahkan bisa melihat matanya yang tertelan di mata hitam itu. Pupil matanya begitu fokus menatap Changmin, membuat si bambi terpaku diam tak bergerak. Ada hipnotis mengerikan disana.

Elusan dari bawah mata menjalar ke pipinya membuat Changmin gugup, kenapa lama-lama terasa aneh ya?

Bibir tipisnya perlahan terbuka, menghembuskan nafas kecil. Changmin mendadak merasa nafasnya jadi tak normal.

Tak sadar, jika itu sebuah kesalahan. Karena mata musang itu beralih ke bibirnya. Dan tangannya dengan tanggap mengelus belahan yang terbuka kecil itu.

Changmin semakin panik!

Ia panas dingin sendiri!

Berkeringat!

GERAHHHHH!

"Jawab pertanyaanku Changmin-ah?" kenapa suara Yunho sunbae ditelinganya berubah menjadi berat dan seperti menahan sesuatu? Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

"Tidak ada Sunbae, aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan suster itu!" kenapa jadi ambigu banget ya?

Yunho terkekeh kecil lalu tersenyum, Changmin lucu sekali. Percayalah, suara aneh Yunho itu hanya dibayangan Changmin. Pada kenyataannya lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, dengan tetap mengelus bibir itu.

Shock!

Heh kenapa mendadak jadi shock? Itu karena dengan anehnya Changmin membuka celah bibirnya semakin lebar hingga ibu jari Yunho masuk ke mulut Changmin dan bersapa dengan rongga hangat yang lembab itu. Bahkan sempat bersentuhan dengan lidah Changmin!

Dengan salah tingkah Yunho menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Lelaki itu tak blushing, tapi ia malu sekali. Asdfghjkl rasanya.

Changmin tak kalah malunya. Si bambi segera memutar tubuh menghadap arah lain. Telinganya sedikit merah karena merasa melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan.

Tring~

Suara bel yang berbunyi menyentak tubuh mereka berdua, Changmin segera beranjak berdiri. Dan membungkukkan badan ke arah Yunho.

"Sunbae aku ke kelas duluan." Dan dengan secepat kilat berlarilah si bambi ke arah Gedung sekolah tanpa menoleh. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Lalu diarahkan ibu jarinya ke mulutnya, dan dijilatnya dengan seksi.

"Manis." Yunho sinting kayanya deh.

Love HoMin

Waktu beranjak dengan sangat cepat, tanpa sadar bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya, lorong sekolah telah sepi. Ia memang terbiasa pulang terlambat karena hobi dancenya yang mulai berkembang.

Langit yang terhias lembayung jingga menyita perhatian Yunho, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Sosok hobae yang terlihat merengut digerbang sekolah... itulah yang membuat mata musangnya tak bisa berpaling.

Changmin terlihat sangat indah, dengan wajah kekanakan dan biasan jingga pada tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Yunho mempercepat langkahnya mendekati si hoobae bermata bambi.

"Kenapa belum pulang Changmin-ah?" Yunho merasa sok kenal dan sok dekat, tapi biarlah. Ia terlalu tak peduli.

Changmin tersentak kaget, dengan muka sebal karena merasa kakak kelasnya sengaja membuatnya kaget ia mendengus keras.

"Jelas-jelas menunggu jemputan. Kenapa harus tanya sih," Sarkasme Changmin membuat Yunho berkernyit, kenapa adik kelasnya ini sangat galak? Mungkin... lebih tepatnya suka mengomel?

Yunho hanya mengangguk, ia menatap sekeliling yang sudah sangat sepi. Kenapa jemputan Changmin belum tiba padahal hari sudah hampir menjelang malam? Apa telat bisa hingga berjam-jam? Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia meninggalkan Changmin sendiri disini?

Mata musangnya berganti menatap wajah asem Changmin, si bambi terlihat kelelahan dan pasti kakinya sudah pegal karena menunggu lama. Yunho tak tega, jadi digenggamnya tangan Changmin.

"Sunbae?"

"Ayo ku antar pulang." Mulut Changmin terbuka ingin protes, tapi senyum lembut Yunho membuatnya membatalkan niat. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah si sunbae, matanya tak lepas dari tangan kurusnya yang digenggam.

Apa ia terlalu kurus? Padahal tangan Sunbae lentik, tapi kenapa tetap lebih besar daripada jemarinya? Ah! Pasti karena Changmin masih masa pertumbuhan.

Angin yang berhembus kencang membuat Changmin merasa nyaman. Matanya menatap toko-toko dipinggir jalan yang mereka lewati dengan bibir dimajukan. Roti, Hamburger, Baso ikan, Jeroaan, huh jadi lapar!

Goncangan yang terjadi karena mereka akhirnya melewati gang sempit membuat Changmin mengernyit. Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya ia mencengkram kecil pinggang Yunho, jaga-jaga agar tidak jatuh. Yunho yang berada didepannya dan sibuk mengemudipun tersenyum kecil merasakan genggaman kecil di jaketnya.

Akhirnya motor setipe ninja itupun berhenti didepan rumah berpagar tinggi. Yunho melepaskan helmnya, matanya menatap intens rumah yang mengidentifikasikan kalangan berkecukupan itu.

"Ini rumahmu Changmin-ah?" Changmin mengangguk, ia turun dari motor Yunho dan menyerahkan helm yang dipakainya ke pemilik aslinya.

"Iya Sunbae, kenapa?"

"Sepi sekali, lampunya belum dinyalakan. Apa kau yakin ada orang?"

"Hanya perasaan Sunbae saja kok. Didalam sangat ramai!" Yunho hanya mengangguk, dan mengajak gemas rambut Changmin. Membuat Changmin mendengus dan mengangkat tangan bersiap memukulnya.

"Stop! Jangan pukul, aku pulang sekarang Changmin-ah..." Changmin tersenyum geli saat Yunho memakai helmnya dan akhirnya kembali mengemudikan motornya.

Setelah sosok Yunho tak terlihat dan suara motornya telah tak terdengar, senyum Changmin memudar berganti menjadi wajah datar. Kakinya mulai melangkah memasuki pintu gerbang yang tak pernah terkunci. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibirnya.

Prang!

Sudah dimulai ya?

Langkah Changmin terhenti, bibirnya tersenyum miring. Perlahan tangannya membuka pintu rumahnya... dan pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya tersaji didepan matanya.

"Sangat ramai..."

Love HoMin

Yunho memasuki halaman rumahnya. Perlahan ia turun dari motornya. Rasanya lengket sekali, membuatnya ingin segera mandi. Sebelum suara pekikan membuatnya berhenti.

"Yunho-yah! Akhirnya kau pulang juga... Ahjumma daritadi bertanya padaku kenapa kau belum pulang tahu!" Suster Jun... di sebelah rumahnya. Dengan baju santai yang membuatnya tak jauh beda dengan anak remaja.

Mata Yunho menyayu, inilah yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa lepas dari belenggunya. Wi Jun tetangganya sendiri. Orang yang dicintainya. Yup! Jun adalah wanita yang sukses membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk yang pertama kali, sekaligus merasakan sakitnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dan genggaman tangan kecil di jemarinya membuat Yunho menunduk, apalagi ini?

"Yunho-yah... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa nuna," Nuna ya? Yunho tertawa mengejek untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mata sipit Jun menatap penuh spekulasi ke Yunho, pemuda ini terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. apa semua itu karenanya? Jun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sejak dulu ia memang yang salah.

"Yunho-yah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini sekarang. Tapi lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Yunho tak menjawab, membuat Jun bergerak gelisah dan tanpa sadar menyentuh cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Aku tahu... dari dulu kau suka padakukan Yunho-yah? Jadi... em, kalau kau berhasil mengabulkan permintaanku kemarin, aku akan memikirkannya..." mata Yunho terbelalak tak percaya, ia segera berbalik menatap Jun dan mencengkram bahu kecilnya. Membuat mata Jun bersitatap dengan matanya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku lagi nuna-yah!"

"Maaf Yunho-yah, aku selalu mempermainkanmu. Tapi kali ini, aku serius!"

Mata Yunho semakin terbelalak

Apa yang akan Yunho pilih? Apa ia tega mempermainkan Hoobae yang memiliki pendar sama dengan orang yang dicintainya?

Pendar yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pertama kalinya... VS Pendar yang berhasil membuatnya menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya... siapa yang akan Yunho utamakan? Si Cinta pertama atau Si Ciuman pertama?

Tbc

Chap 3. Keputusan dan arti sebuah desahan.

RnR yaaaa~ tinggalkan jejak~

Note: di rumah Yunho manggil Jun nuna, dan di sekolah dia manggil Suster. Ga salah ketik :v

*mau ngilang* eh ga jadi ding :D waktunya bales review Chap kemarin.

Tabok gemes **Kimmy Ranaomi**, itu salah ketik! Beneran deh judulnya TwT

Silahkan menebak-nebak **Ran Hime**-chan :p ughuuuk dedek hahaha ah Ran, tau ah. Aku malah rajin update gini TwT

Buat **XXX... Afifah... me8288... guest077... **selamat~ wiye ga jadi hiatus kayanya deh :'( tau ah, mau rehat malah ide lancar bener. Ini gegara HoMin moment makin anarkis sih huhuhuuhu TT

**Aqila Praja**,,, **Rya**,,, **Shin Min Hyo**,, udah dilanjuuuuuuuuuut~ semoga ga kecewa ne~

Sorry balesannya wiye tumpuk gitu, abisnya setelah nyelesaiin ini langsung tepar Dx mau bales lewat pm yg ada akun, eh jaringannya kaya siput beranak Dx

Wiye ga janji bisa lanjut cepet, mau santai-santai aja tp rajin :3 oke, sekian~


	3. Chapter 3

Precious Chapter

Mata sipit Jun menatap penuh spekulasi ke Yunho, pemuda ini terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. apa semua itu karenanya? Jun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sejak dulu ia memang yang salah.

"Yunho-yah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini sekarang. Tapi lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Yunho tak menjawab, membuat Jun bergerak gelisah dan tanpa sadar menyentuh cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Aku tahu... dari dulu kau suka padakukan Yunho-yah? Jadi... em, kalau kau berhasil mengabulkan permintaanku kemarin, aku akan memikirkannya..." mata Yunho terbelalak tak percaya, ia segera berbalik menatap Jun dan mencengkram bahu kecilnya. Membuat mata Jun bersitatap dengan matanya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku lagi nuna-yah!"

"Maaf Yunho-yah, aku selalu mempermainkanmu. Tapi kali ini, aku serius!"

Mata Yunho semakin terbelalak

Apa yang akan Yunho pilih? Apa ia tega mempermainkan Hoobae yang memiliki pendar sama dengan orang yang dicintainya?

Pendar yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pertama kalinya... VS Pendar yang berhasil membuatnya menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya... siapa yang akan Yunho utamakan? Si Cinta pertama atau Si Ciuman pertama?

Chap 3. Keputusan dan arti sebuah desahan.

Love HoMin

Yunho mengernyit, ini sangat sulit. Dia bukan orang yang setega itu. Bukankah sangat melecehkan jika ia melakukannya pada orang yang baru beberapa kali bertemu? Yunho bahkan pernah dengan tidak sopannya mencium hoobaenya itu. Bukankah kembali melecehkan itu bukan tindakan yang etis?

Ini tidak benar! Dan Yunho tak bisa memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentingannya. Rasa tanggungjawab Yunho tak menerimanya. Hati Yunho yang pada dasarnya sangat baik dan memikirkan perasaan orang lain dengan keras melarang!

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya dipundak kecil itu. Tubuhnya berbalik.

Kenapa Jun sangat suka melakukan ini padanya? Yunho tahu, ia hanya dimanfaatkan. Dia bukan lelaki bodoh! Tetapi rasa cinta membuatnya tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda! Bersentuhan tangan dan memeluk itu berbeda dari membuat orang mendesah dengan ciuman! Yunho... ragu. Ini adalah hal sensitif yang tidak bisa diputuskannya hanya karena egoisme.

Kaki tegap itu mulai melangkah, menjauhi Jun. Namun sebelumnya bibir itu berucap lirih yang membuat Jun menatap pemuda itu lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya spontan hanya karena egoisme Nuna. Bukankah itu yang Nuna ajarkan padaku? Beri aku waktu."

Sosok Yunho semakin menjauh, hingga hilang karena memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Jun yang masih menatap ke arah pemuda itu menghilang.

"Jatuh cinta pada pemuda baik dan bertanggungjawab sepertimu itu sangat mudah Yunho-yah... nasehat kecil, kau simpan baik-baik dan terapkan dengan sempurna dalam permasalahan besar. Masalahnya sekarang, apa aku pantas untukmu?" Jun menunduk, menatap lama benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Aku benar-benar bukan wanita baik. Kau benar Ae-yah."

Love HoMin

Esok datang dengan begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa Yunho kembali melakukan aktivitasnya sebagai pelajar. Ia duduk, dengan rajin mendengarkan Guru mengajar dan sesekali mencatat hal-hal penting agar tak lupa.

Tak ada yang aneh. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Kecuali perasaan gelisah dihatinya.

Berkali-kali Yunho kehilangan fokusnya. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang baik. Apa yang benar, ataupun apa yang tepat. Namun jawaban yang baik, benar, dan tepat benar-benar memojokannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mencari pembenaran, tapi tetap saja hatinya memberontak. Mengatakan itu salah, dan Yunho adalah lelaki bodoh tak bertanggungjawab jika melakukannya.

Yunho punya perasaan, dan Changmin juga punya perasaan. Yunho punya harga diri, dan Changminpun demikian. Perbedaan umur bukan berarti membuat Yunho seenaknya meminta kesediaan Changmin berkorban padanya sebagai penghormatan Hoobae kepada Sunbaenya. Itu bodoh sekali.

Yunho menghela nafas, memutuskan kebahagiannya yang tak melukai siapapun itu sulit sekali. Yunho terlihat naive, tapi Yunho tak mempermasalahkannya. Naive itu tak buruk, jika kau tau benar cara menempatkan dirimu di situasi apa untuk seperti itu.

Tring!

Suara bel pulang membuat Yunho menghela nafas tak percaya. Hari ini dilaluinya dengan cepat karena kebanyakan melamun. Dia segera beranjak bangun setelah membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

Langkahnya cukup ringan, apalagi saat suster Jun yang telah berganti pakaian tampak menunggunya diparkiran.

Hari ini ia akan ke Mall bersama Jun. Bukan untuk berkencan sih... tapi lebih menemani perempuan itu belanja bulanannya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan keluar hingga malam Yunho-yah." Cemberutan perempuan itu membuat Yunho tertawa, bukannya menjauh karena kejadian kemarin sore, mereka justru semakin dekat.

Harusnya Jun kecewa, mendiamkannya sampai Yunho memberinya keputusan padanya. Tapi hal itu tak terjadi! Perempuan itu bahkan malamnya menghubunginya meminta ditemani belanja. Dan selama mereka melakukan Chatting, Jun tak sedikitpun menanyakan keputusannya.

"Jangan bercanda Suster, aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janji." Suara bass Yunho yang menahan tawa membuat Jun semakin bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Panggil NU-NA! Ih aku bukan sustermu tahu!"

"Kan pekerjaan Nuna itu suster di sekolahku... jadi, bisa disimpulkan kan?"

"Oh iya yah?"

Dan kepolosan Jun yang mengiyakan kalimatnya membuat Yunho semakin tertawa. Yunho tak meragukan jika ia memang mencintai wanita ini. Cinta pertamanya.

"Yunho-yah, ayo berangkat! Jangan tertawa terus huh." Jun yang telah menaiki motornya membuat Yunho sweatdropped. Kenapa disini ia seperti si penumpang? Kenapa Jun duduk di kursi yang harusnya untuk orang yang mengendarai motor?

"Nuna, memang bisa mengendarai motorku?"

"Tidak."

Oh.

Setelah perdebatan yang terjadi cukup lama akhirnya motor itupun melaju. Dibalik helmnya Yunho tak berhenti tersenyum saat tangan Jun melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Namun senyum itu memudar saat Yunho melewati gerbang dan melihat Changmin yang berdiri diam di sana. Remaja itu tampak menatap datar jalanan yang sepi.

"Changmin..." kenapa belum pulang? Yunho ingin menghentikan laju motornya saat melewati gerbang dan menanyakan hal itu, tapi cengkraman dipinggangnya mengingatkannya jika ia tak sendiri.

Yunho mencoba berpikir positif, Changmin pasti kembali menunggu jemputannya yang terlambat.

Tapi matanya tetap tak berpaling. Tetap menatap mata bambi yang ternyata balik menatapnya. Walau kaca helmnya hitam dan tak tembus pandang dari luar, entah bagaimana Yunho merasa mata bambi itu menembus kaca itu. Ada perbedaan di pendar itu, kesan kepolosannya... kenapa hilang?

Apa kalian tahu topeng?

Love HoMin

Yunho mendudukan dirinya yang telah mandi dan berpakaian ke ranjang. Matanya menatap lama ke jam yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Lalu dialihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang diguyuri hujan deras dengan angin yang cukup kencan. Tadi ia dan Jun bahkan kehujanan saat pulang menuju rumah.

Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Yunho, ia memikirkan hal lain. Hal yang harusnya tak dipikirkannya, tapi kepeduliannya pada orang lain berkata lain.

Apa Changmin sudah pulang? Apa supirnya telah menjemput?

Yunho ingin memastikannya dengan kembali ke sekolah. Tapi hujan deras mengurungkan niatnya. Changmin tidak mungkin belum pulangkan? Tidak mungkin jemputannya terlambat hingga 4 jam dari waktu pulang mereka jam 3 sore.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia harus berpikir positif dan realistis. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Rasanya tidur sebentar tak ada salahnya, ia perlu mengiristirahatkan tubuhnya yang serasa remuk menemani perempuan berbelanja. Capek tubuh jelaslah iya, tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah capek batiniah.

Love HoMin

Hari kembali berganti tanpa terasa, tahu-tahu Yunho sudah kembali melangkah pulang ke rumahnya setelah melakukan hoobynya yang cukup memakan waktu.

Mata musangnya melirik gerbang sekolah yang sepi tanpa orang, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum.

Changmin sudah pulang, dan itu melegakan hati Yunho karena supir yang menjemput remaja bermata bambi itu tak terlambat lagi.

Yunho hanya terlalu berpikiran buruk, dengan santai ia menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya dan pulang ke rumah.

Love HoMin

Beberapa hari ini terlewati dengan tenang, Yunho tak melihat Changmin berdiri menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Pasti Supirnya sudah tak terlambat menjemput lagi.

Namun setelah 3 hari berlalu, pemandangan itu kembali dilihatnya lagi. Changmin berdiri diam menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah jalan. Membuat Yunho dengan motornya yang melaju menghampiri Changmin dan berhenti didepannya.

di lepaskan helm untuk menatap Changmin yang ternyata berwajah pucat. Syal merah melingkar di lehernya. Bibir tipis itu sedikit pecah di beberapa bagian, Changmin tidak baik-baik saja.

"Changmin-ah, kau sakit?" Changmin menatap Yunho, lalu tersenyum.

"Hanya demam Sunbae. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Yunho hanya membuka mulutnya dan beroh kecil, sedikit tidak yakin.

"Supirmu kembali terlambat?" anggukan singkat Changmin dan mood si bambi yang terlihat buruk di hari itu membuat Yunho tak enak. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tak enak.

Yunho ingin mengantarkan Changmin pulang seperti sebelumnya, tapi ia punya janji. Ia harus menjemput Jun yang saat ini ada di Restoran cepat saji.

Yunho dilanda keraguan. Apa yang harus dipilih? Kenapa hidupnya akhir-akhir ini penuh dihadapkan pilihan?

Changmin menatap lama Yunho, sebelum mengalihkan wajah kembali menatap jalan raya. Hari ini banyak hal berat yang dilaluinya. Kepalanya pusing, hingga Changmin terlalu malas untuk banyak berbicara.

"Sunbae lebih baik pulang duluan saja. sebentar lagi jemputanku datang." Perkataannya terkesan final.

Yunho ingin menolak, tapi Jun sudah menunggunya. Membuat wanita menunggu lama itu bukan gaya Yunho. Hingga pemuda itu dengan berat hati mengangguk dan kembali memasang helm ke kepalanya.

"Aku duluan Changmin-ah." Motor itupun kembali melaju, yang tanpa diketahui Yunho mata bambi Changmin terus menatap ke arah kepergiannya.

Bibir tipis pucat itu tersenyum kecil, "Kenapa ada orang sepertimu?"

Love HoMin

"Yunho-yah, ingin mampir?" senyum manis Jun menyapa mata Yunho saat ia melepaskan helmnya.

Hari beranjak malam, harusnya mereka tak pulang seterlambat ini. Tapi Jun tergolong wanita yang suka 'mampir' hingga tak heran mereka baru pulang jam 8 malam. Yunho sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan itu, hanya saja ia sudah sangat bau hingga gerah ingin segera mandi.

"Nuna tidak malu jalan dengan pria bau yang belum mandi ini? Aku sangat berkeringat nuna-yah!"

Jun tertawa kecil, dengan genit sebelah matanya berkedip.

"Kau wangi Yunho-yah~" Yunho malu sendiri melihat tingkah Jun, ini pertama kalinya perempuan itu terang-terangan menggodanya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang membuat Jun berubah seperti ini?

Dengan cepat Yunho kembali memakai helmnya.

"Nuna lebih baik cepat masuk," nada sok tak peduli Yunho membuat Jun tertawa kecil. Perempuan itu mengagguk dan segera membuat jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menyerupai lingkaran.

"Ok!"

Jun yang akhirnya memasuki rumahnya menghapus senyum Yunho. Wajahnya mengaku, segera dinyalakannya motornya. Motor yang melaju itu bukan ke arah rumahnya, namun ke arah tempat yang membuat pikirannya tak tenang.

Tak sampai setengah jam motor itu melaju. Dan akhirnya Yunho sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Tempat berpagar tinggi yang telah kosong.

Keberadaan seseorang yang tak ditemukannya membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil, pikiran buruknya tak terbukti. Yunho terlalu paranoid pada hal yang tidak jelas.

Ia kembali melajukan motornya ke arah yang berlawanan. Yunho ingin menikmati lebih lama udara malam. Motor itu melaju pelan, namun berberapa menit kemudian mata Yunho terbelalak saat melihat siluet remaja tampak melangkah pelan disepanjang trotoar. Syal merah yang melingkar di leher jenjang itu menjawab siapa dirinya.

Yunho dengan cepat menepikan motornya, melepaskan helmnya dan melangkah cepat ke arah siluet itu.

"Changmin-ah!" tangannya menggenggam erat bahu yang tampak turun itu. Ditariknya cepat hingga si pemilik tubuh berbalik dan mata bambi dihadapannya menatapnya terbelalak.

"Sunbae?" Changmin tak percaya, kenapa sunbaenya ada disini? Apa Yunho khawatir padanya? Ah Changmin merasa terlalu percaya diri.

"Kemana jemputanmu? Kenapa berjalan kaki?" Changmin hanya diam, ia tak ingin menjawab. Dilepaskan tangan Yunho yang mencengkram bahunya, remaja yang lebih muda itupun kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin tak menjawabnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkah, segera menyusul dan menarik lengan itu kuat, hingga Changmin akan jatuh jika Yunho tak refleks menahan tubuh itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Changmin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" kepala Changmin mengangguk, ia kembali berdiri tegak. Tapi Yunho bisa melihat kaki terbalut celana kain panjang itu sedikit gemetar. Berapa lama Changmin berdiri di gerbang sekolah?

Dan kenapa jemputannya tak datang? Bukankah tadi sore Changmin bilang ia akan segera dijemput?

Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari belah bibir hati itu, Yunho tak boleh terlalu ikut campur. Dari tingkah Changmin, pasti ia tak nyaman pada tuntutan orang yang tak terlalu dikenal seperti dirinya.

Dengan lembut Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin, menatap dalam pendar coklat yang balik menatapnya.

"Ayo ku antar pulang."

Changmin terpaku, membiarkan dirinya melangkah pelan bersama Yunho ke motor sunbaenya itu. Matanya kembali menatap genggaman tangan Yunho. Rasanya aneh sekali, mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu tapi lelaki dihadapannya ini sudah memperlakukannya seperti teman akrab.

Changmin bukan tak ingin, tapi ini... tak wajar bagi dirinya yang sulit dekat dengan banyak orang. Harusnya mereka tak sedekat ini, mengingat Yunho mencuri ciumannya. Harusnya mereka tak sedekat ini, mengingat karena Yunho teman-temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Changmin tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi karena tingkah Yunho diawal mereka bertemu ia menjadi cukup banyak sorotan. Imagenya hancur karena Yunho.

"Tanganmu panas, kau sakit?" Changmin bisa melihat, genggaman tangan Yunho mengerat.

"Tidak Sunbae."

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak Sunbae."

Tak ada sahutan lagi. Keheningan terjadi hingga motor itu kembali melaju.

Love HoMin

Ada yang salah disini. Apa Yunho lupa jalan ke rumahnya? Dibelakang punggung Yunho kening Changmin berkernyit.

Bukannya berbelok ke gang yang mengantarkan Changmin ke rumahnya motor itu justru berbelok ke rumah makan.

Malam itu udara sangat dingin, Changmin bisa merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Ditambah... Yunho sangat bau keringat, Changmin rasa ia akan semakin sakit.

"Ayo masuk, kita makan dulu." Tangannya yang kembali digenggam dan ditarik mengikuti Yunho membuat keningnya semakin berkernyit.

"Aku tidak lapar sunbae!"

"Tapi aku lapar." Bungkam.

Yunho hanya berbohong. ia sebenarnya sudah makan. Tapi ia yakin Changmin belum makan, dan hati kecilnya membuatnya melakukan ini. Yunho tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa harus peduli pada adik kelasnya itu. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di hatinya, ada banyak presepsi. Tapi yang ia simpulkan sekarang, Changmin seperti adik yang butuh perlindungan.

Berbagai macam makanan terhidang di meja. Changmin tanpa sadar menatap berbinar. Sudah berapa lama ia tak makan hidangan seperti ini? Changmin sangat rindu pada belahan jiwanya itu.

Namun mata bambinya segera menyipit dan menatap intensif ke Yunho.

"Yang bayar sunbaekan?"

Yunho tertawa dan mengangguk. Diacaknya rambut Changmin gemas.

Changmin dengan lahap menyantap semuanya. Lupa jika disini harusnya Yunho yang lapar. Menyangkut makanan membuatnya lupa banyak hal.

Yunho yang melihatnya mencoba tersenyum maklum dan meminum jus stroberinya.

Dibalik poni panjangnya, Changmin melirik kecil ke Yunho. Ada senyum disela kunyahan makanannya.

"Gomawo Sunbae."

"Ne, Min-ah."

Love HoMin

Semenjak itu ada yang berubah dihidup mereka berdua. Setiap hari Yunho selalu mengantarkan Changmin pulang. Hal yang sebenarnya bukan keharusan seolah beralih menjadi kewajiban.

Yunho tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini, tapi setelah kejadian malam itu Changmin selalu menemaninya di ruang club tari. Melihatnya melakukan gerakan dance. Padahal tak ada orang yang tahu hobinya itu.

Dalam otaknya Yunho selalu mendikte, 'ia hanya kasihan pada Changmin yang selalu berdiri menunggu digerbang' . sehingga ia mengajak si hoobae untuk duduk di sudut ruangan dan melihat aktivitasnya.

Pernah suatu hari Yunho mencoba mengantarkan Changmin pulang setelah bel sekolah berbunyi. Tapi tak dipedulikan si mata bambi, adik kelasnya itu tetap berdiri di gerbang sekolah dan hanya mau pulang jika hari beranjak gelap.

Ada sebuah rahasia yang sayangnya tak diizinkan Changmin untuk diketahui Yunho. Yunho tak memaksa, mereka baru kenal dan sangat tak etis jika ia memaksa mencampuri urusan si bambi.

Privasi tiap orang akan Yunho hargai. Walau tetap ia berharap suatu hari di masa depan nanti Changmin mau bercerita kepadanya.

"Yunho-yah!" kaki Yunho berhenti melangkah menuju ruang latihannya. Bel sekolah memang sudah berbunyi.

"Ish! Ternyata disini. Aku selalu heran. Kenapa kau selalu menghilang setelah bel sekolah, huh!"

Kapan... sejak kapan Yunho mulai melupakan wanita ini? Kenapa eksitensinya seolah tergeser?

Tubuh Yunho berbalik hingga matanya bersitatap dengan pendar coklat dimata sipit dan tajam milik Jun. Dan obsesi itu kembali menyerang Yunho, membuat Yunho ingat jika ia harusnya menentukan keputusan. Bukan bersantai seperti in. Kenapa ia melupakan hal itu?

Yunho tahu, walau Jun tak mengatakannya secara tersurat. Tapi wanita itu adalah tipe penuntut.

"Nuna, ayo kita berbicara."

Yunho sudah menentukkan keputusan. Keputusan yang ia pikir adalah hal terbaik. Tak peduli pada sebagian hatinya yang sejujurnya memberontak. Dengan pasti Yunho berbalik arah, menggenggam tangan Jun dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, disebrang arah mata bambi itu melihatnya.

Changmin yang juga menuju ruang latihan club tari untuk melakukan kebiasaan barunya itu melihat semuanya. Tak ada perasaan cemburu, tapi rasa penasaran menuntunnya mengikuti mereka berdua.

Changmin ingin membuktikan kecurigaannya selama ini. Semenjak bertemu Jun dan melihat tingkah Yunho di ruang kesehatan, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Dan ia ingin mengungkap semuanya.

Love HoMin

Akasia besar menjadi naungan dua tubuh yang berada dibawah kenyamanan dedaunan lebatnya. Yunho menatap dalam wanita yang memiliki tinggi sepundaknya itu. Yunho tahu ini tak dibenarkan, tapi ia sudah memutuskan.

"Nuna-yah, tentang permintaanmu itu... aku menyanggupinya." Mata Jun berbinar menatap Yunho.

Yunho tidak tahu kenapa hati kecilnya merasa sakit. Tapi... ia tidak bisa melepaskan cintanya. Yunho tidak bisa menyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Yunho adalah orang yang sangat setia, apalagi pada cintanya.

"Aku akan membuat Changmin mendesah karena ciumanku. Itu yang nuna inginkan kan?" Jun mengangguk bersemangat, digenggamnya tangan Yunho.

Tak jauh dari situ, Changmin membelalakan matanya. Tangannya menggenggam kuat. Tapi ia tetap diam, tak menjauh dan mendengarkan semuanya.

"Kau memang harus melakukannya Yunho-yah!"

"Tapi Nuna tak boleh menyuruh Ae-saenim mengikutiku seperti stalker sambil membawa kamera. Aku sendiri yang akan menyerahkan buktinya ke nuna..."

"Dan aku harap setelah ini nuna tak mempermainkanku lagi. ini batasku... Jun."

Jun terpaku, wanita itu menundukan kepalanya melihat mata Yunho yang menatapnya sangat dalam. Mata itu menyiratkan terluka, dan Junlah pembuatnya.

Mata sipit dan tajam itu menyayu, digigitnya bibirnya keras. Yunho memanggil namanya tanpa tambahan apapun. Pemuda itu serius.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun Yunho-yah... tapi aku akan berusaha."

Yunho tersenyum, dibawanya Jun kepelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Nuna." Yunho tak tahu jika jemari lentik berkuku cat merah itu mencengkram keras rok putihnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jun, tapi Yunho seolah tak peduli.

"Bodohnya kau Sunbae. Kau hanya dipermainkan."

Beberapa meter dari situ, dibalik batang besar yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya, bibir Changmin berseringai. Ada permainan menyenangkan yang terlintas diotaknya.

"Kau pikir bisa menakhlukkanku ehh Yunho sunbae?"

Jangan melihat orang dari kesan pertama saat kamu bertemu dengannya.

Love HoMin

Yunho memasuki ruang latihannya. Wajahnya cukup berseri.

Dilihatnya Changmin yang tampak menatapnya lewat pantulan cermin. Wajah Changmin terlihat manis dengan senyum tertahannya.

"Sunbae dari mana saja? ku kira sudah pulang duluan."

Yunho tertawa kikuk, dengan salah tingkah dirapikannya poninya yang tak berantakan.

Langkah panjang Yunho ambil hingga ia duduk di samping sang hoobae. Mata musangnya bisa melihat bayangan tubuh mereka yang terefleksikan secara sempurna di cermin dinding itu.

Tangan Yunho perlahan menggenggam tangan Changmin yang ada disamping paha si bambi. Membuat Changmin menoleh dan menatap wajahnya.

Yunho terus menatap refleksi mereka di cermin, lalu senyum lembut terbentuk dibibir hatinya.

Ia akhirnya menoleh, menatap Changmin intens membuat mata bambi itu bergerak tak fokus dan akan mengalihkan pandangan jika saja tangan Yunho yang lain tak menahan wajahnya.

"Su-sunbae?"

"Maaf."

Yunho sudah memutuskan!

Dan ciuman itu akhirnya tak terelakan.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang saling menggenggam erat, bibir hati itu melumat lembut namun menuntut bibir tipis berbentuk unik yang sangat menggemaskan. Tubuh Changmin kian kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ia jatuh terbaring dilantai dengan Yunho berada diatasnya.

Tangan Yunho yang berada di pipi Changmin menuntun remaja dibawahnya untuk membuka mulut dengan tarikan lembut didagunya. Membuat kegiatan itu semakin berulah. Sebelah tangan Changmin yang bebas terulur mencengkram erat bahu Yunho.

Changmin tahu ini bagian rencana Yunho, tapi kenapa secepat ini? Apa Yunho meremehkannya?

Walau ia tak berpengalaman tapi Changmin orang yang cepat belajar! Media informasi itu sangat bebas. Dan Changmin tentu saja orang yang beringin tahu tinggi.

Mata bambinya terbuka, melirik ke cermin dimana bayangan dua tubuh yang saling tindih dan tampak asik bercumbu berada disana.

Mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya mulai ikut bermain. Mata Changmin mulai terpejam, membayangkan lidah Yunho adalah makanan kesukaannya yang harus didapatkannya! Ditakhlukannya! Dan dilahapnya!

Ciuman yang semakin memanas membuat mata Yunho terbuka dari keterpejamannya. Ini sudah terlalu diluar batas! Modal nekadnya kian menipis jika ciuman ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan Yunho merasa tak kuat sendiri, ternyata mempraktekan itu lebih sulit daripada membayangkan.

Cara? Cara? Cara! Ayo otak berpikir!

Lidah Changmin membelit lidahnya. Wajah si bambi terihat sangat anarkis dan ingin melahap semuanya hingga mendongak dan mengangkat ke arah Yunho.

Dan ini membuat Yunho galau dan tak fokus!

Changmin terlihat sangat... So DAMN SEXY!

Mata musang Yunho kembali terpejam, genggaman tangan mereka dibawanya ke sebelah kepala Changmin. Tangannya mengelus lembut tengkuk dan belakang telinga Changmin dengan punggung jemarinya.

Lidahnya menggoda nakal lidah bagian bawah Changmin yang sangat asik melilit lidahnya.

"Hnggggghhzzzttttt!"

Ciuman itu terlepas. Mata musang Yunho menatap intens wajah Changmin yang tampak sangat sensual sehabis berciuman menggunakan lidah dengannya.

Tadi itu apa termasuk desahan? Kenapa seperti geraman?

"Changmin-ah... mau jadi pacarku?" mata Changmin terbuka dari keterpejamannya. Bambi itu terbelalak kaget. Membuat Yunho gemas karena pendar coklat itu semakin terlihat.

"Mau ya?" dan ciuman kecil Yunho daratkan ke bibir pink basah yang masih terbuka itu.

"Sunbae?"

Mata Changmin terpejam saat bibir hati itu mendarat ke matanya. Bibir itu terus mengecup matanya bergantian seolah itu adalah benda yang sangat disukainya. Tingkah Yunho benar-benar seperti seseorang yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Changmin tenang dan merasa ada orang disisinya, melindunginya dan akan selalu menemaninya. Changmin merasa bodoh sekali pada perasaan itu, kenyataan jelas berkata sebaliknya.

Yunho sudah memutuskan. Cara inilah yang diambilnya. Mereka tak saling mencintai, dan Yunho bukanlah lelaki yang tak bertanggungjawab yang meninggalkan Changmin setelah mendapatkan yang ia mau.

Yunho bukan orang seperti itu. Walau memanfaatkan, tapi ia tak akan membuat orang itu merasa sangat dirugikan.

Ia mengikat Changmin dalam hubungan bersamanya, akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Akan Menciumnya dan memeluknya selayaknya kekasih. Begitupun Menjaga dan melindungi Changmin. Yunho akan melakukan itu hingga Changmin bosan dan meninggalkannya.

Bukankah banyak sepasang kekasih yang berakhir karena mereka saling bosan?

"Kita bisa mencobanya Sunbae."

Perkataan Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum. Diciumnya kembali bibir itu dalam. Tanpa lidah, hanya lumatan-lumatan menuntut.

Tak perlu terburu-buru. Walau nanti ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Yunho akan tetap disamping Changmin hingga remaja itu bosan.

Bukankah cinta monyet itu eksis? Apalagi untuk Changmin yang masih 16 tahun.

To be Continued.

Next, Chapter 3. Feeling awkward Moment

Hay ketemu lagi! sorry lama, wiye sibuk oy :3 selain aktivitas dan lain-lain, wiye kemaren proses buat fanvid jd semakin ngaret nih fic. Ok! Tanpa banyak cincong krn wiye lg kalem hari ini. Ayo bales review~ oh iya, gaya bahasa wiye berubah lagi ya? Maklum kemaren baru nyusun makalah jadi gaya nulis bakunya kebawa ke fic. Soalnya wiye kalo nyusun makalah gitu banget sih, jadi... heh! Tuhkan curhatnya kumat! Dx yok langsung aja bales repiuw! Maap ga lewat pm, :3 ada yg ambigu, takutnya kalian jd kepo dan nyimpulin hal yang aneh-aneh.

**Guest077**

Yeaaay... Gg jd hiatuus... Kata2 hiatus itu mnakutkan...  
Y thor... Akhir2 ini qw d terpa badai berita homin... Gilaa... Mreka skarang brani ngumbar - ngumbar gitu...  
Back to story... D rumah changmin ada rame2 apa...? Pansarannnn...  
D tunggu lanjutan a...

**W** : hihi Yup. Aku ga jadi hiatus. Pengen entries homin tetep jalan :3

Aku juga kena, bahaya mereka pokoknya. Sippp ini dilanjut~

**afifah kulkasnyachangmin**

asyiiiikkkk yunho mau mainin changmin aku suka, bikin changmin menderita dong.. *digaplok changmin*  
aku paling suka liat bias menderita.. *digaplok rame"*  
Next wiyeeeeee..

**W:** ehhhhhhhhh Dx emang ratu tega kamu fi.

Sippp~ ini udah lanjuut.

**yu**

buset hahha ditunggu next chapnya  
bagus deh ga jadi hiatusnya, keep update ya  
fighting wiye

**W**: mkasih yu~ iya, tetep update kok walau rada lama :3

Ini udah dilanjut~

**xxx**

Yeayyy gk jadi hiatus :D  
Ahh aku gk suka sama suster jun di sini,dy penghalang gtu aku kurang suka oc sih  
Dan aku jg kurang suka sikap yunho di ff mu thor,psti dy nyakitin changmin mulu.  
Tapi bukan berarti aku gk suka cerita'a :D,next lanjut thor

**W**: hiks padahal suster jun itu wiye sendiri*nangis bombay*

Ya udah nanti min aja yg nyakitin yun, gitu aja ya? ;v

Oc, aku malah kurang suka bawa prempuan real :3 maaf ya. Sipp ini dilanjut~

**Rikanagisa**

apa yunho bakal melakukan itu karna dia mengira suka si jun. Terus pas udah dilakuin min suka beneran sama yunho tapi pas tahu dia ngelakuin itu demi org lain dia jadi benci yunho. Dan pas yunho jadian sama jun justru dia baru tau dia sbnrnya suka min , dan mengejar min dengan cara membuat min jomblo?

**W:** itu terlalu drama rika-chan Dx alur ceritanya bukan gitu kok :3 tenang aja, bambi kita ini 'sangar' dan 'buas' *plaaaak* tp setidaknya udah rada kelihatankan gimana alurnya ini cerita krn chapter ini? :3

**Guest **

Lanjut syantiq :'(

**W**: iya dear~ ini udah dilanjut :'3

**Ran Hime**

kasihan si bambi cuma mau dijadiin batu loncatan (?) buat dapetin wi. -,- #pelukChwang  
cuma perasaan atau emang pendek banget chap ini -_-  
lanjutannya dipanjangin dikit dong XD

**W:** tenang aja ran, bambi kita ini strong kok DX

Errrr... yang penting ini udah lebih panjang~ *plaak*

Ok! Selesai :3 tinggalkan jejak yaa~

See you next chapter~


	4. Because You're My First Boyfriend

**Chapter Sebelumnya...**

Yunho sudah memutuskan!

Dan ciuman itu akhirnya tak terelakan.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang saling menggenggam erat, bibir hati itu melumat lembut namun menuntut bibir tipis berbentuk unik yang sangat menggemaskan. Tubuh Changmin kian kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ia jatuh terbaring dilantai dengan Yunho berada diatasnya.

Tangan Yunho yang berada di pipi Changmin menuntun remaja dibawahnya untuk membuka mulut dengan tarikan lembut didagunya. Membuat kegiatan itu semakin berulah. Sebelah tangan Changmin yang bebas terulur mencengkram erat bahu Yunho.

Changmin tahu ini bagian rencana Yunho, tapi kenapa secepat ini? Apa Yunho meremehkannya?

Walau ia tak berpengalaman tapi Changmin orang yang cepat belajar! Media informasi itu sangat bebas. Dan Changmin tentu saja orang yang beringin tahu tinggi.

Mata bambinya terbuka, melirik ke cermin dimana bayangan dua tubuh yang saling tindih dan tampak asik bercumbu berada disana.

Mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya mulai ikut bermain. Mata Changmin mulai terpejam, membayangkan lidah Yunho adalah makanan kesukaannya yang harus didapatkannya! Ditakhlukannya! Dan dilahapnya!

Ciuman yang semakin memanas membuat mata Yunho terbuka dari keterpejamannya. Ini sudah terlalu diluar batas! Modal nekadnya kian menipis jika ciuman ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan Yunho merasa tak kuat sendiri, ternyata mempraktekan itu lebih sulit daripada membayangkan.

Cara? Cara? Cara! Ayo otak berpikir!

Lidah Changmin membelit lidahnya. Wajah si bambi terihat sangat anarkis dan ingin melahap semuanya hingga mendongak dan mengangkat ke arah Yunho.

Dan ini membuat Yunho galau dan tak fokus!

Changmin terlihat sangat... So DAMN SEXY!

Mata musang Yunho kembali terpejam, genggaman tangan mereka dibawanya ke sebelah kepala Changmin. Tangannya mengelus lembut tengkuk dan belakang telinga Changmin dengan punggung jemarinya.

Lidahnya menggoda nakal lidah bagian bawah Changmin yang sangat asik melilit lidahnya.

"Hnggggghhzzzttttt!"

Ciuman itu terlepas. Mata musang Yunho menatap intens wajah Changmin yang tampak sangat sensual sehabis berciuman menggunakan lidah dengannya.

Tadi itu apa termasuk desahan? Kenapa seperti geraman?

"Changmin-ah... mau jadi pacarku?" mata Changmin terbuka dari keterpejamannya. Bambi itu terbelalak kaget. Membuat Yunho gemas karena pendar coklat itu semakin terlihat.

"Mau ya?" dan ciuman kecil Yunho daratkan ke bibir pink basah yang masih terbuka itu.

"Sunbae?"

Mata Changmin terpejam saat bibir hati itu mendarat ke matanya. Bibir itu terus mengecup matanya bergantian seolah itu adalah benda yang sangat disukainya. Tingkah Yunho benar-benar seperti seseorang yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Changmin tenang dan merasa ada orang disisinya, melindunginya dan akan selalu menemaninya. Changmin merasa bodoh sekali pada perasaan itu, kenyataan jelas berkata sebaliknya.

Yunho sudah memutuskan. Cara inilah yang diambilnya. Mereka tak saling mencintai, dan Yunho bukanlah lelaki yang tak bertanggungjawab yang meninggalkan Changmin setelah mendapatkan yang ia mau.

Yunho bukan orang seperti itu. Walau memanfaatkan, tapi ia tak akan membuat orang itu merasa sangat dirugikan.

Ia mengikat Changmin dalam hubungan bersamanya, akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Akan Menciumnya dan memeluknya selayaknya kekasih. Begitupun Menjaga dan melindungi Changmin. Yunho akan melakukan itu hingga Changmin bosan dan meninggalkannya.

Bukankah banyak sepasang kekasih yang berakhir karena mereka saling bosan?

"Kita bisa mencobanya Sunbae."

Perkataan Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum. Diciumnya kembali bibir itu dalam. Tanpa lidah, hanya lumatan-lumatan menuntut.

Tak perlu terburu-buru. Walau nanti ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Yunho akan tetap disamping Changmin hingga remaja itu bosan.

Bukankah cinta monyet itu eksis? Apalagi untuk Changmin yang masih 16 tahun.

**Chap 4. Feeling Awkward Moment bagian 1 (Because You're My First Boyfriend)**

**NyoNyo Wiyet (Wiye) Present with pair HoMin and KrisYeol!(pliss jgn syok)**

**Rate M! Warning For U! Cerita ini hanya AU Fanfiction, jelas fiksi dan tak ada hubungannya dengan real life tokoh ^^ i don't own anything~ kecuali plot cerita ini~**

Seminggu...

Dua minggu...

Sebulan...

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, harusnya. Karena kejutan tersendiri bagi seorang Jung Yunho yang sekarang sudah memiliki pacar, jika kekasihnya Changmin itu ternyata...

"Changmin, don't..."

"Ish Hyung!"

Si bambi memang sudah memanggilnya hyung setelah beberapa minggu mereka berpacaran. Jangan tanyakan Yunho apa penyebabnya. Ia juga tidak tahu.

"C-hangmin ini belum pulang sekolah, nanti saja ya?"

"No Way!"

Yunho memejamkan mata. Changmin ternyata sangat galak dan... genit.

Wait... disini yang harusnya genit itu Yunhokan? Naskahnya gitu kok!

"Ah Changmin, geli sayang."

Changmin memajukan bibirnya, lalu dipukulnya kepala Yunho yang tepat berada dijangkauannya. Yang membuahkan lirihan perih dari si—yang harusnya genit.

"**Pesan Poppo dibibir dong Hyung~**" Yunho menatap horror Changmin. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya beberapa hari ini sih? Dan apa tadi? Pe-pesan? Poppo itu bukan makanan!

Dan Changmin tidak cocok absurd seperti ini!

"Tapi ini disekolah Changmin-ah, nanti sepulang sekolah saja ne?"

Changmin menatap tajam, dilepaskannya pelukan manjanya pada Yunho dan berbalik pergi.

"Kalau tak mau bilang saja. tak perlu berbasa-basi."

Sarkasme yang keluar dari bibir Changmin membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung. Bambinya sangat aneh. beberapa hari ini Changmin selalu minta cium ditempat sepi, tapi didepan banyak orang... boro-boro cium, pegang tangannya saja sudah dapat pelototan sangar.

"Min-ah kamu kenapa sih? Kemarilah, I will kiss you baby."

"Tidak mau, yang tadi sudah basi."

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil. Ditariknya tangan Changmin, diputarnya tubuh sibambi dan diciumnya.

Sebenarnya Yunho cukup trauma karena kemarin saat mereka melakukan ini, mereka hampir saja katahuan guru. Tapi sepertinya pemikiran Changmin mereka.

Dan waktu istirahat selama 15 menit itupun mereka habiskan dengan berciuman.

Love HoMin

(2 minggu yang lalu, awal masalah yang membuat kegilaan Changmin mencapai ubun-ubun)

Shim Changmin diam. Tak bergerak. Ia hanya menatap pasangan didepannya dengan raut yang diusahakan tak peduli. Ini meja kantin, berpasang-pasang mata tampak sesekali melirik. Pasangan ini benar-benar tak tahu tempat.

"Hyung, ingin memesan apa?" nada itu terlalu ceria. Changmin mengernyit. Dan ngomong-ngomong ia tak mengenal pasangan yang seenaknya duduk di mejanya ini.

Si pacar yang dipeluk hanya menggeleng, tersenyum sok ganteng ke si penanya dan berbalik menatap tajam Changmin.

'Sok ganteng... sok cool...' Changmin menatap balik mata tajam itu dengan mata bambinya. Alisnya terangkat.

"Hyung! Aku tanya kau pesan apa!" Guncangan kuat—lebih tepatnya berlebihan si pemilik nada ceria ke bahu lelaki sok cool—menurut Changmin itu membuat bibirnya tersenyum miring.

"Yeollie jangan lakukan itu." Changmin bisa melihat lelaki itu melirik jaim ke arahnya.

"Pesankan yang biasa saja ne?" lelaki yang dipanggil Yeollie tersenyum lebar, yang tanpa sadar membuat Changmin tersenyum kecil. Langkahnya terlihat bersemangat menuju counter.

"Hey kau jomblo ya?" wajah Changmin segera teralih ke sumber suara. Ke lelaki sok cool yang memasang bitch facesnya. Mata bambinya menatap tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Keep Calm boys, I'm your Sunbae right?"

"Tidak penting. Apa tadi maksudmu?" nada tajam Changmin membuat bibir lelaki itu menyeringai miring.

"Kau Shim Changmin bukan? teman sekelas Chanyeol. Beberapa kali aku melihatmu saat aku mengunjungi pacarku, pendiam dan menyendiri. Apa tidak membosankan?"

Jadi yang tadi itu... teman sekelasnya?

"Apa aku menganggumu dengan itu?"

"Tidak sih, tapi kau membuat Chanyeol tidak mau bermain denganku. Andai kau keluar, ruang kelas hanya tinggal kami berdua."

Changmin mendengus tak peduli. "Lakukan saja, aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan mengganggu."

"Benar ya? Awas kau..."

Dan itu adalah awal mula Changmin yang malang. Yang harus menjadi penonton tak langsung kemesraan 2 remaja kelebihan hormon!

"Kris hyung apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Changmin mengernyit saat lelaki yang dipanggil Kris mencium pipi Chanyeol, demi Tuhan ini tempat umum!

"Ugh hyung, ada Changmin~" Changmin mengernyit semakin dalam, disini yang melihat kelakuan mereka bukan Changmin seorang! Tapi kenapa Chanyeol hanya memanggil namanya?

"Tidak apa-apa Yeollie, Changmin-ssi bilang dia tak peduli dan tidak akan mengganggu."

"Eh benarkah? Ya sudah sini cium lagi hyung hihihi,"

Changmin merasa sweatdrop seketika. Apa-apaan ini? Mencoba kembali tak peduli Changmin mengalihkan pandangan ke makanannya. Tapi sebelum itu, darahnya rasanya mendidih dan dapat mematahkan sumpit saat itu juga ketika Kris dengan seringai miring melafalkan tanpa suara kata-kata yang mengejeknya.

"JOMBLO HARAP MAKLUM."

Punya Bom? Changmin ingin melemparkannya ke arah Kris. Yunho itu memang siapanya Changmin kalau dia JOMBLO?

Mendadak Changmin anti dengan yang namanya JOMBLO!

Tetapi penderitaan Changmin yang dianggap kris jomblo tidak sampai disitu saja.

Love HoMin

Changmin tetap didalam kelas. Mengerjakan tugas yang sebenarnya untuk PR yang dikumpulkan minggu depan. Mengerjakan lebih cepat, lebih baik bukan?

Tapi suara desahan lirih mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Changmin mendongak, dan pensil ditangannya langsung patah. SIALAN!

Beberapa bangku didepannya. Changmin bisa melihat Chanyeol dipangkuan Kris, mereka asik berciuman dengan tangan kris sudak kemana-mana. disaat itu jugalah Changmin mengenal uke on top!

Dan mata Changmin semakin melotot marah saat Kris merautkan bitchy facesnya dengan angkuh.

Changmin mencoba bersabar, mencoba kembali tak peduli. Tapi semakin dibiarkan mereka semakin menjadi! Membuat telinga dan mata Changmin yang masih polos ternodai.

.

.

Ada saat dimana Changmin tak tahan dengan tingkah pasangan itu, seperti saat ini. Kris lagi-lagi menyambahi kelasnya untuk menemui Chanyeol.(teman-teman sekelas yang lain sangat peka, mereka keluar untuk beristirahat. Tidak seperti Changmin.)

Mereka tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. tapi obrolan mereka... tingkah lovely dovey mereka... seolah mengejek Changmin yang belum pernah melakukannya dengan Yunho.

Rasa kepo yang berlebih membuat Changmin kesal dan ingin mempraktekannya. Ralat! Itu tadi keinginan author.

"**Pesan Poppo dibibir dong Hyung~**" Ujaran Chanyeol membuat Kris tersenyum sok kalem ke arah kekasihnya.

"Ada Jomblo disini baby! Kasihan..." Changmin berang! Nada itu mengejeknya!

"Changmin-ssi ugh apa ini mengganggumu?" Chanyeol yang menatap kearahnya dengan puppy eyes membuat Changmin merasa keringat sebiji jagung menetes dari keningnya.

"Apa pendapatku bisa merubah ini?"

"Jadi ini benar-benar mengganggumu ya?" Chanyeol yang menampakkan wajah anak terbuang membuat Changmin bingung sendiri.

"Errr tidak?"

"Tuhkan hyung~ Changmin tidak terganggu... poppo~" Changmin merasa tertipu saat itu juga!

Dan mereka—Kris Chanyeol kembali berciuman—dan kali ini didepan matanya!

Changmin pusing, ia tertekan oleh tingkah pasangan gila didepannya ini. Dengan sebal dia beranjak berdiri, mendengus kesal saat pasangan itu sama sekali tidak terganggu—minimal merasa bersalah padanya.

Dengan rasa kesal ia pergi dari kelas itu.

Love HoMin

Changmin kesal. Ia ingin marah! Teman sekelasnya terutama pacarnya itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya yang bersumbu pendek. Langkah yang menghentak membuat Changmin tak menyadari saat seseorang memanggil namanya di undakan tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Changmin-ah!" seseorang yang menggenggam bahunya membuat Changmin berbalik kesal dan akan memerahi siapapun itu dengan perkataan sarkasmenya.

"Sunbae..." sebelum ia tahu, jika yang memanggilnya itu Yunho. Kekasihnya.

"Changmin-ah, waeyo?" perhatian Yunho membuat Changmin ingin mengadu tentang keinginan dirinya membunuh Kris. Dengan cepat digenggamnya tangan Yunho dan ditariknya kebelakang Tangga. Tempat remang-remang yang cukup tak terlihat.

"Sunbae kita berpacarankan? I'm not jomblo, right?" Changmin menggenggam kedua bahu kekasihnya itu erat.

"Tentu saja, kau pacarku." Senyum Yunho membuat Changmin berseringai puas.

Tapi seringai puas itu hilang saat Changmin mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengingat rasa irinya pada Chanyeol. Dan rasa kesal itu semakin menjadi saat ia sadar, dia dan Yunho sepasang kekasih tetapi tak terlihat dekat. Apalagi dengan panggilan 'sunbae' yang terus merujuk ke status Kakak kelas dan adik kelas.

Lagipula Changmin tidak mungkin memanggil sayang atau honey, itu terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya. Memanggil nama kekasihnya itupun terasa janggal karena mereka berbeda dua tahun, dan Yunho kakak kelasnya. Apa tanggapan orang-orang jika mendengarnya?

Chanyeol bahkan memanggil Kris dengan sebutan 'Hyung' padahal mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun!—Changmin tahu ini dari Chanyeol sendiri yang mendadak suka curhat tentang Kris yang sayangnya tidak didengarkan Changmin. Tunggu dulu!

"Hyung..."

"Hah?" Yunho menatap bingung ke Changmin yang seolah mendapat pencerahan dan apa dia tak salah dengar kalau tadi Changmin memanggilnya hyung?

Changmin menarik bahu Yunho semakin dekat ke arahnya, lalu meminta Yunho sedikit menundukan kepala. Dimiringkan kepalanya dan dengan itu Changmin mencium Yunho.

Mata bambi itu terpejam. hatinya yang masih panas membuat otaknya memutar Chanyeol yang berada dipangkuan Kris, seringai mengejek Kris dan... hujatan Kris ke dirinya yang dianggap Jomblo!

Sialan! Changmin bukan Jomblo!

Kemarahan Changmin membuatnya semakin meminta lebih ke Yunho diciuman itu. Ia kehabisan nafas, tapi tak peduli! Dibukanya belahan bibirnya membiarkan lidah Yunho bermain dengan lidahnya.

Changmin tahu Yunho hanya memanfaatkannya. Meminta Changmin mendesah, tapi apa kau pikir Changmin akan membiarkannya? Dia akan memanfaatkan Yunho terlebih dahulu, baru jika berbaik hati memberinya.

Changmin ingin pamer, cukup pada Kris. Ia akan membuktikan ke lelaki yang tidak lebih dari tingginya itu jika Changmin punya kekasih! Ia akan membalas pasangan hobi pamer itu, jika tanpa pamerpun Changmin dan Yunho sudah sangat menggairahkan.

Dari dulu Changmin selalu penasaran apa itu enaknya disentuh, dicium dan dimanja oleh pacar. Karena Yunho pacar pertamanya, begitupun sebaliknya, Changmin ingin melampiaskan rasa penasarannya itu. Dan ia ingin membalas seorang Jun, yang berani sekali menantangnya dalam permainan seperti ini.

Jun akan ia buat mati berdiri karena Yunho—lelaki polos yang memujanya Changmin ubah menjadi 'berbeda'. Jung Yunho, orang yang mencintai Jun dan justru dianggap Jun adiknya akan Changmin rusak hingga Jun menyesali semuanya. Changmin akan membawa Yunho ke dunianya yang butuh banyak pelampiasan. Jun sama seperti 'mereka'.

Percayalah, kegenitan Yunho dimasa depan Changminlah yang menuainya.

.

.

(Now, not Flashback)

Changmin membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar di tembok, membiarkan lidah Yunho menelusuri lehernya yang panjang. 4 kancing bajunya tlah terbuka—bukan Yunho yang membukanya, tapi Changmin sendiri. Sebelah tangannya memeluk punggung Yunho, sedangkan yang lainnya mengelus pipi Yunho dan mengarahkannya ke bahunya.

Changmin itu anak yang pintar. Ia kaya pengetahuan karena rasa penasaran keingintahuan sangat tinggi. Masalah seperti ini mudah didapatnya dari media informasi. Kaya teori, tapi tak pernah mempraktekannya. Dan disinilah ia memulai prakteknya.

Jangan pernah percaya pada wajah malaikat dan tingkahnya yang seolah polos diawal pertemuan. Kau akan teripu saat melihat otaknya. Hanya saja Changmin itu bukan orang nafsu-an, ia juga memang pamalu. Akan sulit mengatakan ia genit dan mesum.

"Changmin..." Yunho menyingkap kemeja bagian dadanya membuat tubuh bagian dadanya terekspos dan hanya tertutupu singlet tipis.

Tangannya berulah, menarik singlet longgar itu hingga penyangganya turun ke lengan dan tangan Yunho dengan mudah masuk mengusap niple kecil itu.

Tubuh Changmin tersentak, wajahnya ia tolehkan ke samping membuat telinganya yang sangat merah berada dijarak pandang Yunho yang secara intens diperhatikan mata musang itu. Ekspresi wajah dengan mata terpejam, dan bibir tipis berbentuk penuh yang terbuka seolah ingin mendesahpun tak luput dimatanya.

"Jika ingin mendesah, keluarkan saja Min-ah..." Mata bambi itu terbuka, menunjukan tatapan sensualnya ke Yunho.

"Kalau tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Yunho tertawa kecil, sebelah tangannya yang menganggur menyentuh wajah Changmin. Membawa wajah berkeringat itu semakin dekat ke wajahnya.

Tangannya yang masih masuk di singlet bagian dada Changmin kembali berulah, mengusap si niple kasar dan mencubitnya gemas. Membuat Changmin mendongakkan wajah dengan mata yang terpejam.

Belahan bibir yang semakin terbuka membuat Yunho mengusap jemarinya ke belahan yang lembab dan berwarna pink lembut itu. Yunho kagum dengan bibir itu, belahan tengah di bibir atasnya sangat menonjol seolah meminta di lumat. Karena tonjolan itu, bibir atas Changmin mempunya struktur yang sangat unik, tak ada yang menyamainya.

Bibir Changmin tak tebal, tipis tapi bentuknya penuh dan cukup berisi. Lintangannya memang tak mungil, saat Changmin tersenyum benar-benar membentang dikedua pipinya. karenanya tak cocok berpout. Tapi sangat manis untuk senyum atau manyunan tertahannya.

Changmin itu unik, membuatnya merasa lucu dengan hatinya yang merasa nyaman lewat kejutan sifat Changmin.

"Hyung..." Tangan Changmin yang menyentuh pipinya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah itu. Pendar coklat yang digilainya sangat gelap, Yunho suka.

Tangan Changmin yang mengarahkan wajahnya ke bahu sibambi dituruti Yunho. Yunho bisa melihat, Changmin benar-benar membiarkan bahunya terekspos didepan wajahnya. Bahu itu masih mulus, Yunho memang tidak pernah menyentuh Changmin hingga sejauh ini.

Gila! Changmin itu pacar pertamanya tapi mereka sudah saling menyentuh seperti ini. Bahkan Yunho tidak menyangkanya, ia kira pacaran itu hanya sebatas paling berani ciuman bibir saja.

"Kau ingin apa Changmin-ah?" Yunho tahu, Changmin tidak akan menjawabnya. Tapi tindakanlah yang akan dilakukan Changmin. Membuat Yunho bingung, Changmin itu... pemalu atau bagaimana?

Tangan Changmin yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu mulus itu, lalu dengan perlahan menuntun bibir hatinya bersentuhan dan mengelus bahunya membuat kening Yunho berkernyit.

Mencoba mengerti, Yunho mengeluarkan lidahnya. Menelusuri bahu itu dengan lidah dan sesekali mengecap. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, mengusap niple Changmin yang menegang.

Gemas pada tingkah Changmin yang terus menyodorkan bahunya membuat Yunho iseng menggigit penuh hisapan kulit bahu itu disertai tangannya yang meremas kasar dada Changmin yang tak terlalu menonjol, membuat...

"Aaahhhhh Hyuuuunggg..."

Disaat itulah semua sentuhan berhenti. Yunho diam tak bergerak. Shock.

Baru saja... Changmin mendesah? Benar-benar mendesah tanpa geraman tertahan? Kenapa terdengar sangat menggairahkan?

Disaat inilah Yunho merasakan moment paling awkward dihidupnya. Pertama kali mendengar desahan. Desahan lelaki. Dan sesuatu didalam diirinya seolah bangkit karena desahan itu.

Dan parahnya diotaknya sama sekali tak memikirkan apapun. Tak memikirkan Jun. Tak memikirkan memasang alat rekam. Atau memikirkan kebahagiaan karena Yunho berhasil membuat Changmin mendesah. Diotaknya hanya terlintas...

Betapa menyenangkannya membuat Changmin mendesah lagi. mendesah dengan suaranya yang dalam dan sangat menggoda. Suara bening Changmin yang dapat mencapai oktaf tinggi, benar-benar mengalihkan dunia seoarang Jung Yunho.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seringai mesum terbentuk dibibir hati itu. Mata musang beriris sangat gelapnya berkilat.

Ayo buat Changmin lebih sering mendesah untuk dan karenanya!

To be Continued...

Next, Chap 4. Feeling Awkward Moment bagian 2 (end)

Sorry lama balik, banyak kerjaan (spazziing) hihi. Malesnya juga lagi keluar :p

Wiye akhir-akhir ini bener2 malas mau ngapa2in. Semangat nulis semakin mengurang :/ rencananya aja cerita ini mau di endingin secara paksa dichap 5. (Cuma ampe masalah Jun selesai) setelah itu mau off dulu dan akan wiye sambung lagi kalo pengen *dibalang rame2

Mau fokus mendalami hal yang Wiye sukai :D

(Semua cerita ff wiye endingin dibulan Mei, wiye ga suka dicontinued)

Dan.. kenapa slightnya wiye pilih krisyeol, karena kris itu emang paling cocok hal beginian xD lagian duo tiang itu bisa ngimbangi cerita ini aja. Dan sekali lagi wiye bukan EXO-L, Cuma sekedar suka perorangan, mianhae ne kalo ada salah sama penggambaran kris chanyeol disini. Wiye cuma cari referensi dari ff berpair mereka, beda sama HoMin yang penggambarannya wiye bayangin sendiri :( rencana wiye emang pengen buat ff dari pair-pair yg wiye suka. Tapi kayanya susah melihat kesibukan dan TVXQ yg bener2 menyita seluruh perhatian wiye.

Ok, sekian~ review wiye bales lewat PM. Dan thanks buat yang udah ngereview kemaren :) wiye semangat karena kalian ngereview (kalo gak, wiye dari kemaren2 udah hiatus. Aku ga enak aja sama yang minta lanjut kalo ga ngepost cerita hehe, permintaan dari review kalian juga kok yg kemaren bikin ga jadi hiatus~)

Karena aku menghargai readerku yang mau nyempetin review... makasih ya~

Buat yang ga login, maaf aku gak bisa bales... tapi aku baca kok :) dan seneng kalian nyempetin review~


	5. Final Chap to Past Love

Bambi Sangar VS Beruang Genit Chap 4 bagian 2. Feeling awkward plus Chap 5(end) Apakah ini adalah akhir?

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi. Perwatakan bukanlah watak para tokoh yang sebenarnya.**

Changmin merasa sangat mesum, ia tak percaya pada kenyataan baru ini. Ia ingin mengelak, Yunho yang mesumkan? Bukan dirinya?

Tapi pada ralita mengerikannya, Mereka kembali berakhir dibawah tangga. Dengan Changmin yang memulai. Saling memeluk dan kembali berbagi ciuman basah lagi. Kegiatan itu sudah jadi rutinitas, ia saja bingung kenapa tidak bosan-bosan.  
Tubuhnya kembali bersandar ditembok, ditekan Yunho yang terus menginginkan melumat bibirnya.  
Kemeja putihnya sudah berantakan dengan kancing yang beberapa sudah tak terkait. Jangan salah kira, kali ini Yunho yang melakukanya. Tangan lelaki itu juga sudah berani masuk, mengelus kulitnya yang terekspos.

Changmin merasa ia mesum, tapi Yunho ternyata jauh berkali lipat diatasnya.

"Mmmm... Sudah hyung! Kau tak dengar tadi bel sudah berbunyi!" Changmin kembali berbicara galak. Tangannya segera mendorong tubuh Yunho saat lelaki itu melepaskan lumatan basah dibibir bengkaknya.

"A-Ah iya." Changmin mengernyitkan kening saat tangan Yunho mencoba kembali mengaitkan kancing kemejanya. "I-Ini, aku melakukannya tanpa sadar. Maaf ne?"

Changmin bingung harus berkata apa. Disaat ia baru menyadari, ia tak pernah meminta maaf ketika mempreteli kemeja Yunho. Changmin juga gak sadar kok! Dia gemas!

"Sudahlah, jangan dipermasalahkan. Aku pergi hyung." Changmin berbalik pergi, sebelum tangannya digenggam tangan asing yang membuatnya menoleh.

"Biar aku antar."

"Tapi aku tak perlu diantar. Kelasku tidak terlalu jauh dan aku tidak mungkin tersesat."

"Menurutlah. Okey?" ia akhirnya bungkam, mengikuti langkah Yunho yang berada didepannya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Changmin merasa De Ja Vu.

Saat mencapai persimpangan koridor dan beberapa puluh meter lagi tiba dikelas Changmin, langkah mereka terhenti. Changmin menatap curiga Yunho yang melirik kanan kiri seolah memastikan sesuatu sebelum berbalik menatap kearahnya.

"Chaangminnie, kita berpisah disini ya?" tampang sedih Yunho membuat Changmin bingung, tapi diterimanya saja usapan pelan dipuncak kepalanya.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah juga ketemu kok hyung." Nada sarkasme Changmin membuat Yunho tertawa pelan.

"Tapi rasanya pasti sangat lama!" Apa baru saja Yunho menggombalinya? Changmin tak bisa percaya ini!

Tubuh Changmin tersentak saat dua telapak tangan hangat menangkut pipinya. Matanya membalas tatap mata Yunho yang semakin mendekat.

"Yunho hyung?"

"Apa aku boleh menciummu sedikit lagi?" Changmin tersenyum kecil. Apa ia harus menjawabnya?

"Tentu." Mata bambi itu terpejam saat benda hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Tapi tak lama, bambi itu kembali terbuka. Iseng. Menatap wajah Yunho yang terpejam dan menikmati ciuman itu. Dan Hati Changmin bergetar.

Kecupan kecil ini, kenapa terasa sangat magis hingga Changmin merasa terhanyut? Kenapa hatinya bergetar dan menghangat? Rasanya menyenangkan, jantungnya berdetak kencang.  
mata bambi itu kembali terpejam, menikmati apa yang Yunho lakukan.

Saat kecupan ringan tapi lama itu berakhir, Changmin membuka mata. Membalas senyum teduh Yunho dengan senyum tulusnya. Sebelum mata bambi itu sedikit melirik ke sela bahu Yunho dan terbelalak singkat melihat Kris berdiri terpaku beberapa meter dari kelasnya.

Seringai evil terbentuk dibibir Changmin. Kris pasti baru saja dari mengunjungi Chanyeol.  
keluar dari kelasnya berniat kembali ke habitat, sebelum dengan sialnya melihat adegan lovely doveynya.

"Changmin-ah, aku kembali ke kelas. Jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah, aku menunggumu." Mencoba tak peduli, Changmin kembali memfokuskan diri ke Yunho.

"Tidak akan lupa. Tenang saja, aku belum pikun hyung!"

Yunho itu khawatiran sekali. Padahal jelas, yang sering lupa itu Yunho sendiri.  
tapi sepertinya Yunho tak mengambil hati perkataannya yang memang blak-balakan, lelaki itu justru hanya tertawa lagi dan mengecup kedua pipinya penuh dengusan bergantian. Changmin malu sekali, ini seperti anak kecil.

Yunho yang menjauh membuat Changmin melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas. Tetap seolah tak pedulli pada Kris yang dilewatinya, walau ia tahu lelaki itu terlihat ingin mengatakan banyak hal.

"Itu Yunhokan? Ketua Osis tahun lalu? Wow." Changmin hanya memutar mata, kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Lelaki itu sangat normal, tapi hari ini kau membuatku melihatnya terlihat sangat gay."

"Bagaimana kalau seluruh orang tahu mantan Ketua Osis kebanggaan sekolah ini ternyata seorang gay ya?"

Changmin menghentikan langkah. Matanya melirik tajam Kris.

"Apa kau tak sadar jika dirimu sendiri itu seperti apa? Jangan membuatku tertawa Sunn-bae? Ck. Jangan karena omonganmu tentangku yang tak laku itu tak terbukti, kau mencari celah lain." Dan langkah panjang Changmin ambil. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris. Mulutnya sangat menyebalkan, Changmin tidak suka. Tapi si bambi merasa sangat puas, membuktikan status didepan si sombong Kris itu menyenangkan sekali.

Mata setajam elang itu terus menatap punggung Changmin. Hingga wajah bitchesnya kembali terlihat.

"Si galak yang manis. Sayang sudah ada yang punya."

Kris itu... minta digampar ya?

.

.

Hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka pulang lebih awal. Yunho bilang, hari ini ia punya urusan yang membuatnya tak bisa pulang larut.  
Awalnya Changmin tak mau diantar pulang. Tapi Yunho memaksa. Membuat si bambi akhirnya mengalah.

Dibelakang punggung pacarnya yang menyebalkan, Changmin memeluk punggung itu erat. Wajahnya kian sendu saat melihat langit yang masih cerah. Malam pasti akan terasa lama sekali. Bibir nya meringis, Changmin benci.

"Hyung, bisakah kita berhenti ke game center saja? aku belum ingin pulang."

"Tidak, jangan membuatku khawatir Changmin-ah. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Suara Yunho memang sedikit tidak jelas karena helm yang digunakannya, tapi Changmin bisa menangkap pasti maksudnya. Dan itu membuat wajahnya kian masam.

Protesan yang terasa percuma saat Yunho telah memutuskan sesuatu membuat Changmin lebih memilih bungkam.

Motor itu terus melaju. Hingga berhenti di jalan depan rumah Changmin yang berpagar tinggi. Pagarnya terbuka, membuat Yunho bisa melihat pintu rumah yang terbuka kecil. Rumah itu tingkat dua dan dibiarkan terbuka seolah mengundang pencuri masuk.

"Orangtuamu dimana Changmin-ah?" pertanyaan itu segera tercetus setelah helmnya lepas. Yunhi\o tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Eomma dirumah kok hyung, kau ingin bertemu?" pertanyaan Changmin dijawab ringisan Yunho.  
dia belum siap bertemu orangtua Changmin. Sedangkan si bambi yang telah turun hanya diam memerhatikan ekspresi Yunho. Sebelah tangannya memegang helm yang tadi dipakainya.

"Ahaha kau bisa saja Changmin." Tawa garing Yunho membuat Changmin ikut tesenyum. Si bambi menjadi lebih pendiam dengan wajah pucat.

"Kenapa dibiarkan terbuka seperti itu? Apa ibumu tidak takut ada pencuri masuk?"

"Ayahku memasang beberapa pengaman disekitar rumah, jadi kami tak pernah takut pada pencuri hyung. Mungkin pencurilah yang akan takut setelah memasuki rumahku."

"Heh?"

"Sudahlah. Pulanglah hyung." Ada yang aneh dengan Changmin. Yunho menyadari itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Changmin-ah? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Aku hanya ingin beristirahat. Pulanglah hyung."

Changmin tidak baik-baik saja. Yunho tahu itu. Dengan pasti ia turun dari motornya. Berdiri dihadapan Changmin dan menggenggam pipi remaja itu. Kilau bambi itu memancar asing, Yunho tak mengerti. Kenapa?

"Waeyo? Ceritakan padaku Changminnie."

"Tak ada yang perlu diceritakan, hyung." Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. Mendekatkan wajah kearah Yunho.

Gesture Changmin diterima Yunho dengan baik. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium Changmin. Changmin merahasiakan sesuatu darinya, Yunho sadar itu. Tapi ia tak ingin memaksa. Suatu hari, Changmin pasti akan menceritakannya.  
Yang Yunho lakukan, cukup sabar menunggu.

Hanya ciuman ringan. Dengan lumatan beberapa kali dibibir bawah Changmin. Sejujurnya Yunho ingin melakukan lebih. Lidahnya ingin ikut juga bermain dibibir yang mulai jadi candunya itu. Tapi ia sadar, mereka ditempat umum!

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Yunho tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Tangannya masih dikedua pipi Changmin dengan bibir yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Mata musang itu menatap tajam pacar manisnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan menelponku, aku akan mendengarkan apapun masalahmu Changmin-ah."

Changmin hanya mengangguk. Tak bernafsu membalas kalimat Yunho.

"Pulanglah hyung. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau ada apa-apa. Kau tenang saja,  
nomormu masih tersimpan. Tidak ku hapus."

Yunho tertawa. Memang ialah yang memaksa Changmin menyimpan nomor ponselnya ke ponsel Changmin. Sebenarnya ia bukannya ingin berline ria lewat sambungan ponsel dengan sang kekasih, ia hanya takut ada hal buruk yang menimpa Changmin.  
tangannya kembali mengelus pipi Changmin, sebelum diciumnya pelan hidung remaja itu dan berbalik pergi.

"Aku pulang dulu Min-ah."

Changmin hanya mengangguk, melihat dalam diam motor Yunho yang semakin melaju menjauhi rumahnya. Beberapa saat hanya diam, tak ada pergerakan. Sebelum tubuh itu berbalik memasuki rumahnya.

Apa yang kau harapkan disaat pulang ke rumah? Disambut dengan senyum orangtua dan makanan yang telah terhidang?  
dulu Changmin juga mengharapkan itu, tapi sekarang sudah tak lagi. ada kekroposan dikeluarganya yang menyakiti Changmin. Yang membuat Changmin tak mengharapkan banyak hal, selain sebuah keajaiban yang membuatnya kembali seperti semula.

Pintu itu ditutupnya pelan. Ia memasuki rumahnya yang berkertas dinding dengan corak sebiru langit. Tata ruangna rapih, tak ada yang aneh.

"Kau sudah pulang Minie?" Changmin menoleh hingga matanya menatap sosok Cantik ibunya. Bau masakan sudah tersaji diatas meja.

Changmin membalas senyum. "Eomma aku..."

"Ayo masuk ke kamar, Eomma sudah memasakanmu makanan untuk makan malam dan cemilanmu sebelum tidur. Appamu sebentar lagi pulang." Senyum Changmin hilang tak bersisa. Ia benci, kenapa ibunya selalu seperti ini disaat ia pulang lebih awal?

"Eomma, jangan seperti ini..."

"Mengertilah Minie yah..."

"Eomma! Aku tidak mau! Aku sudah besar! Aku berhak tahu!" Wajah Changmin sudah memerah antara marah dan kesedihannya.

Tapi wajah dan tatapan sendu ibunya menyadarkan Changmin, disini yang bersedih bukan hanya dirinya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat ke arah Changmin. Menggenggam tangan remaja itu untuk mengikutinya menaiki tangga. Ke arah kamar Changmin yang kedap suara.

"Eomma hiks eomma! Aku tidak mau..." mata bambi itu mulai dibasahi airmata. Changmin benci pada situasi seperti ini. Keluarganya yang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata retak di dalamnya.

"Jangan buat appamu yang melakukan ini."

Langkah terburu ibunya membuat mereka tiba dikamar Changmin dengan singkat. Wanita itu menyuruh Changmin duduk diatas kasur berkelambunya.  
Wajah yang masih penuh kesenduan itu tersenyum. Tangan lentik yang rapuh dan kurus menghapus airmata yang menuruni wajah putranya.

"Eomma tahu, selama ini kau pulang terlambat karena tidak ingin hal yang kau benci terjadikan?"

"Eo-eomma..."

"Kau tahu, Ayahmu itu sangat menyayangimu. Dia takkan pernah membiarkanmu melihat pertengkaran kami. Tapi kau anak yang pintar, dengan mudah mengetahui kerusakan dihubungan kami. Maafkan aku Changminie, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Tapi kami terlalu menyayangimu." Wajah lelah itu semakin terlihat lelah dengan airmata yang menuruni pipi. Membuat Changmin ikut menangis.

"Eomma kenapa seperti ini... kenapa!"

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi Changmin-ah. Semuanya harus berakhir disini.  
Walau kami nanti bercerai, kau tetaplah anak kami. Tenang saja."

Changmin menggeleng. Ia tak bisa menerima. Ibunya bilang menyayanginya, tapi kenapa memilih perceraian? Changmin tak bisa menerima itu!  
Tak bisakah mereka tetap bertahan untuk Changmin?

Suara klakson mobil yang berbunyi dari luar mengalihkan perhatian mereka.  
Dengan cepat Changmin ingin beranjak pergi, tapi tangan ibunya menahan bahunya untuk beranjak. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Eomma!" Changmin berteriak, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau harus disini. Tak ada gangguan lagi darimu Changminie. Kau tahu, wajah palsu ayahmu sangat memuakkan."

Changmin tak percaya ini. Apa selama ini Ibunya menganggap semua usaha Changmin adalah gangguan?  
pipi itu dibasahi airmata. Changmin mulai terisak.

"Maafkan Eomma. Sebenernya ada lagi yang ingin eomma tanyakan padamu, tentang teman lelakimu... tapi Ayahmu sudah pulang."

Changmin tak mendengarkan dengan baik, ia terlalu sibuk menghapus airmatanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Tetaplah disini." Melihat eommanya berbalik dengan cepat menuju pintu, Changmin segera tersadar dan dengan refleks berlari ke arah pintu.

Tapi semuanya terlambat, pintu itu telah tertutup. Airmata tak mau kunjung berhenti. Changmin memukul pintu berkali-kali. Memutar knop pintu berharap ada keajaiban yang ternyata hanya berakhir kesia-siaan. Pintu tetap tertutup.  
Terkunci dari luar.

"Eomma buka pintunya! Eomma! Eomma!" Changmin berteriak frustasi. Semuanya tak ada gunanya. Kamarnya itu kedap suara. Tak kan ada yang mendengar.

Tubuh itu akhirnya merosot ke lantai. Bersandar ke pintu dengan isakan lirih yang tak mau berhenti. Changmin masih remaja, umurnya bahkan belum genap 16 tahun, tapi masalah yang menimpanya sangat memuakkan.  
Egoisme orangtua yang ternyata sangat tinggi melukai masa remajanya.

"Menyayangiku? Omong kosong!" tak ada orang yang mengaku menyayangi tapi secara bersamaan melukai. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau mengerti.  
dan bagusnya, Changmin bukan orang bodoh.

Tangannya yang bergetar meraih ponsel disakunya. Menekan beberapa tombol sebelum mendekatkannya ke telinga.  
sambungan telpon belum terhubung, tapi airmata Changmin sudah kembali meleleh. Isakannya semakin keras.

"Halo Changmin-ah?"

"Y-Yunho hyung hiks..." isakannya tak bisa ditahan. Changmin tahu ini sangat memalukan dan Yunho pasti sangat kaget. Tapi hatinya sangat sakit karena memendam semuanya terlalu lama, Changmin ingin bercerita... bercerita untuk meringankan perasaan penuh kesedihan yang terus memenuhi harinya.

"Changmin-ah kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hyung... rasanya sangat sakit, kenapa mereka melakukan ini?" Suara Changmin sengau dan tersendat. Perlahan tubuh itu jatuh kelantai. Berbaring dengan posisi meringkuk.

"Kau kenapa Changmin?" Suara penuh kekhawatiran dan panik Yunho membuat Changmin tersenyum disela isakannya.

"Apa mereka pikir aku tak lelah hyung? Kenapa mereka tetap tak mau mengerti? Apa aku harus mati dulu baru mereka sadar?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Changmin!"

"Aku ingin bunuh diri. Tak ada yang menginginkanku. Mereka pembohong. Hidup disaat mereka berpisah adalah sebuah parasit." Changmin melemparkan ponselnya ke tembok. Membiarkan benda itu hancur dan sambungan telpon terputus begitu saja.

Mata itu menatap datar ponselnya yang hancur. Lelehan panas masih keluar dari bambi itu dengan cegukan pelan.

"Kau sudah bercerita. Kau juga sudah menangis yang tak akan ada gunanya. Sekarang berhenti dan diamlah. Semuanya tak akan mengubah apapun." Kelopak mata itu terpejam, membiarkan airmata yang berusaha ditahan membasahi bulu matanya.

Bibir bawahnya digigit keras, tak membiarkan suara rintihan kesedihannya lolos lagi.

.

.

.

Changmin tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia meringkuk dengan airmata yang sesekali masih menetes. Ia sudah berusaha menahan, tapi otaknya kembali memutar memori pertengkaran orang tuanya yang ternyata tak ada habisnya.

Suara kunci yang diputar dan pintu yang dibuka tak membuat Changmin mengubah posisinya. Ada orang yang memasuki kamarnya, berjongkok dihadapannya.  
Jari panjang tapi kokoh yang terasa tak asing dikulitnya menyentuh pipi.  
menghapus jejak airmata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Jangan menangis Changmin-ah." Suara lirih itu tak asing. Changmin membuka matanya cepat.

"Yunho Hyung!" Tubuhnya segera bangun dengan bantuan tangan Yunho. Mata bambinya menatap penuh ketidak percayaan.

Posisi yang saling berhadapan membuat Yunho semakin jelas melihat bibir bawah Changmin yang terluka karena terlalu lama digigit. Keadaan Changmin membuat Yunho merasa hatinya sakit. Ia tak mengerti kenapa mersakan itu.

Dibawanya Changmin ke rengkuhan penuh perlindungannya.

"Hyung..." Rintihan kesedihan Changmin mulai keluar, airmata kembali turun.

"Aku tidak mau disini, aku mau pergi... kemana saja boleh, aku tidak mau disini. Aku tidak mau dikamar ini. Mereka sudah tak ingin aku ada. Mereka sudah tak menganggapku ada."

"Changmin..." Yunho merengkuh Changmin kian erat. Mengecup perpotongan leher dan bahu lelaki itu intens mencoba menenangkan.

"Hyung bawa aku pergi..." Suara Changmin yang sangat sengau membuat Yunho tak tahan. Dijauhkan Changmin dari tubuhnya, dan dengan sebelah tangan dielusnya pipi lelaki itu lalu diciumnya dalam bibir yang terus meminta dibawa pergi itu.

Dihisapnya dalam membuahkan rintihan Changmin sebelum dilepaskannya. Kening mereka menyatu, Yunho bisa melihat wajah kuyu Changmin dengan mata bengkak yang masih terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa ciumannya.

"Kau ingin pergikan? Kalau begitu ayo." Changmin reflek memeluk leher Yunho saat lelaki itu menggendongnya. Satu tangan lelaki itu di sela lututnya yang menyatu dengan tangan lain menahan punggungnya.

Mata bambi yang sayu itu menatap kearah pintu, ia bisa melihat wajah ibunya yang shock dan ayahnya yang menatap tak percaya. Apa mereka melihatnya berciuman dengan Yunho?

Changmin merasa bersalah. Itu sangat tidak sopan, tapi sekarang ia tak dapat banyak berpikir.  
Dengan cepat disembunyikannya wajahnya ke dada Yunho. Tak ingin melihat apapun.

"Terima Kasih," Changmin tak ingin memikirkan banyak hal selain pergi menenangkan diri.  
jauh dari rumah sumber masalahnya itu.

Yunho yang mendengar itu tersenyum tulus. Dikecupnya pelan puncak kepala pacarnya itu.

"Aku pacarmu, ini adalah kewajibanku."

"Pacar ya?" Changmin tersenyum miris di dada Yunho. Lelaki itu seolah menegaskan ini  
tanggungjawab, bukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

Changmin tak tahu Yunho membawanya kemana, yang ia tahu, motor yang tadinya melaju kencang diudara dingin kota seoul itu berhenti didepan rumah sederhana tapi terlihat berkelas. Ia turun dari motor Yunho, menatap lama rumah itu dengan tubuh menggigil.  
Sebelum Yunho memeluknya, membuatnya menoleh.

"Rumah siapa?"

"Rumahku, apa kau keberatan?" Changmin tak menyangka Yunho membawanya ke rumah lelaki itu, walau keberatan... ia tak berhak protes bukan? ia yang meminta Yunho membawanya kemanapun.

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, kau tahu udaranya sangat dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Perhatian Yunho membuat hati Changmin menghangat.

Mereka memasuki rumah itu. Dalamnya tak sesederhana yang terlihat. Banyak barang bermerk berjajar rapi. Banyak lukisan relaksasi terpajang di tiap sudut dinding. Lewat bingkai-bingkai foto yang dilihat Changmin, keluarga Yunho jelaslah keluarga bahagia.

"Yunho! Kau sudah pulang? Dasar anak nakal! Pergi seenaknya begitu saja—eh siapa yang kau bawa?" Sosok wanita paruh baya yang menghampiri mereka sukses mengalihkan perhatian Changmin.

Sesaat Yunho dilanda kebingungan. Ia tak tahu harus mengenalkan Changmin sebagai apa.  
Kalau ia bilang hanyalah teman, apakah Changmin takkan terluka? Perasaan si bambi terasa sangat penting di situasi seperti ni.

"Dia pacarku eomma..." Changmin tersentak kaget, menatap tak percaya ke arah Yunho.

"Omo! Kau tak pernah bercerita! Aish tapi dia manis sekali~ aku pikir anakku itu aseksual karena tak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun. Ah ternyata aku salah~"  
Changmin tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia hanya tertawa kikuk.

Sedangkan Yunho, ia tetap terdiam. Ia tahu, ibunya tak akan pernah terlihat mempermasalahkan apapun didepan orang lain.  
Berbeda nanti saat mereka hanya berbicara berdua.

"Kau mau menginap disini ya? Ah anakku ternyata nakal sekali, sudah dewasa hahaha.  
ayoo, makan dulu. Kau pucat sekali, kau pasti belum makankan?"

Changmin mengangguk. Menggenggam semakin erat tangan Yunho. Dan menuruti Ibu Yunho yang menginginkannya makan bersama.  
Di meja makan itu, ia bisa melihat Ayah Yunho yang hanya meliriknya sekilas. Ia juga bisa melihat Jihye—ketua OSIS baru yang juga adik Yunho menatap kaget ke arahnya.

Changmin kikuk. Tapi ia mencoba rileks.

Acara makan yang bagi Changmin sangat menegangkan itu akhirnya selesai. Ia akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Tangannya yang terus digenggam Yunho sepanjang waktu itu membuat Changmin tersenyum malu. Yunho didepannya, melangkah menuju kamar lelaki itu.

Seperti apa kamar Yunho?

"Kau jangan kaget okey?"

Mereka berhenti disebuah pintu yang akhirnya dibuka sang pemilik dan...

Sangat berantakan. Mata bambi Changmin menatap tak percaya pada keadaan ruangan yang disebut kamar oleh Yunho itu.

"H-hyung! Kenapa berantakan sekali?!"

"Hehe ya seperti inilah. Kau orang pertama yang masuk ke kamarku." Changmin menoleh, wajahnya menunjukan ketidakpercayaan.

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku idak pernah mengijinkan siapapun masuk."

"Kenapa aku boleh masuk?"

"Tidak tahu." Jujur saja, jawaban Yunho sangat mengecewakan.

Changmin memasuki kamar itu semakin dalam. Ia menjelajahi tiap sudut ruangan bercat gelap itu. Baju-baju kotor berserakan dilantai, dan barang-barangnya sangat berantakan.  
jauh dari kata tertata apalagi rapih. Karena tak tahan, tangannya mulai bereaksi.

Baju-baju kotor yang berserakan, ia masukan ke ranjang yang sebenarnya sudah penuh pakaian kotor. Barang-barang yang tak tertatapun mulai ia susun.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, kau lelahkan? Sudah malam, beristirahat saja."

Yunho yang menarik bahunya tak dipedulikan Changmin.

"Tapi hyung ini—"

"Tak ada penolakan."

Changmin akhirnya hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan lelaki itu. Pinggangnya direngkuh erat sebelah tangan Yunho. Mereka melangkah bersama menuju ranjang, dan menjatuhkan diri bersama—sejujurnya membuat Changmin cukup kaget.

"Hyung!" Tubuhnya direngkuh erat, membuat tubuh mereka menempel dan badan atas Changmin menindih tubuh Yunho.

Wajah lelaki itu yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya ingin ditolak Changmin, tapi mata yang memancarkan tatapan meginginkan itu membuatnya tak tega dan akhirnya menyerah.

Ciuman panas tak terelakan. Changmin tak menolak saat tubuh Yunho benar-benar menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang menangkup salah satu bulatan pantatnya dan meremas pelan. Telapak kakinyapun digelitik Yunho dengan jemari kakinya, membua tubuh Changmin bergerak gelisah karena geli.

Yunho membalik posisi. Changmin yang awalnya diatas lelaki itu, kini ditindih sempurna.  
manjaannya pada tubuh pemilik kelopak bambi itu semakin menjadi-jadi.  
saat nafas dirasa kian menipis, Changmin mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga bisa mengambil nafas.

"Hyung katanya tadi istirahat?"

Pertanyaan penuh kepolosan itu membuat Yunho gemas dan akhirnya mencium kedua pipi Changmin bergantian.

"Sedikit mencium pacar sendiri bolehkan?"

"Hyung, tapi kenapa ini diremas!" Changmin menangkup telapak tangan Yunho yang terus meremas gemas bongkahan pantatnya yang bulat. Membuat Yunho meringis kikuk.

Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa melakukan ini. Entah bagaimana saat berberes tadi, pantat Changmin sangat menggoda imannya. Bulat dengan pinggung terbentuk yang ramping.  
sangat menggoda.

Mendadak remasan itu terhenti saat sesuatu yang mengerikan terlintas diotak Yunho.

Kenapa... ia jadi sangat mesum? Yunho shock! Dan mata musang itu terbelalak saat menyadari posisi mereka.  
Kaki Changmin bukan lagi ditindih kakinya, tapi melingkar dipinggangnya, ulah tangannya sendiri.

Dan yang lebih penting! Posisi mereka benar-benar seperti seseorang yang akan menyetubuhi kekasihnya.  
dan ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa Yunho mempraktekkan posisi di video porno yang pernah ditontonnya pada Changmin! Lelaki yang masih dibawah umur dan...

BAGAIMANA BISA BARU PERTAMA KALI BERPACARAN SUDAH SAMPAI DIPOSISI SEPERTI INI!

Dan Yunho sukses merasakan moment paling awkward dihidupnya!

.

.

.

Chap 5. Apakah ini adalah akhir?

Yunho memeluknya kikuk dan kaku, Changmin bisa merasakan itu. Ia tak terlalu mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yunho tapi Changmin sadar sesuatu yang aneh pasti telah dilakukannya.  
Tapi apa kesalahannya?

"Hyung, kau sudah tidur?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sedikit mengecewakan Changmin. Tapi mencoba tak peduli, remaja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Yunho. Menggesek pelan permukaan yang bergerak bernafas teratur itu.

"Terima Kasih."

Sedikit menyamankan dirinya dan Changmin memejamkan mata. Mulai jatuh ke alam tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku Changmin." Yunho tak mengerti. Tapi ia merasa bersalah tanpa ia tahu dasarnya.

Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Changmin, membuat remaja itu semakin bernafas teratur.  
Yunho bisa merasakan ada yang aneh pada hatinya. beberapa hari ini ia bahkan sudah tak memikirkan orang selain Changmin. Remaja itu sukses mengalihkan pikirannya.  
membawanya pada pemikiran akhir jika ia mulai mencintai remaja itu.

Harusnya tak seperti ini. Yunho tahu itu. Harusnya ia melaksanakan misi dan melaksanakannya hingga akhir. Tapi kenapa hatinya seperti? Mulai merasa takut kehilangan.

Apa jadinya kalau candu yang selama ini dinikmatinya tanpa duri, hilang? Tak lagi ada? Sanggupkah?

.

.

.

Changmin melangkah cepat, Yunho sudah menunggunya. Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Senyum kecil hadir diwajahnya. Apalagi saat melihat baju dan celana kebesaran yang dipakai, ia malu sendiri. Sudah hampir 3 hari ia menginap ditempat Pacarnya.  
Kemeja putih yang sedikit longgar ditubuhnya yang kurus itu milik Yunho. Begitupun celana yang sangat kebesaran di kakinya yang jenjangpun milik lelaki itu.  
Harum wangi lelaki itu tertinggal dibaju ini, Changmin merasa nyaman.  
Belum lagi ia juga memakai sabun mandi lelaki itu, bau tubuhnya semakin membuatnya senang sendiri.

"Changminie." Suara seseorang yang sangat tak asing membuat langkah cepatnya terhenti. Changmin menoleh dan matanya terbelalak.

"E-eomma?"

Wanita itu tampak anggun dengan balutan dress berwarna krim dibalut sweater rajutannya.  
Tapi keanggunan itu tak dapat menutupi matanya yang membengkak dan wajahnya yang pucat. Ibunya kenapa?

"Eomma kenapa?"

Changmin mendekati wanita itu. Ibunya—walau sering bertengkar dengan Ayahnya, tak pernah selesu dan sepucat ini.  
Walau sejujurnya Changmin tak ingin bertemu orangtuanya untuk beberapa waktu, tapi ia tetap peduli. Ia tetap khawatir. Ia menyayangi mereka.

"Ku mohon, pulanglah." Ibunya yang menatap dengan mata menahan linangan membuat Changmin merasa lemah. Ia segera terdiam, membiarkan ibunya yang maju dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Eomma sangat rindu, Ayahmu juga... bisakah kau pulang nak?" Ibunya yang menarik tangannya ditahan Changmin. Remaja itu menggeleng.

"Tapi Eomma, Yunho Hyu—"

"Ku mohon Changmin!" Ibunya yang semakin menangis membuat Changmin menunduk.  
Ibunya tidak menyukai Yunho, ia bisa merasakan itu.

Benar juga... Hubungan mereka memang sudah diketahui orangtuanyakan?

Hubungan sesama lelaki itu memang masih tabukan?

Changmin tak bisa melawan lagi. ia memang sudah sangat lemah jika dihadapkan airmata Ibunya. Walau ada benci, tapi tak mengurungkan fakta jika wanita didepannya adalah orang yang melahirkannya. Wanita yang memanjakannya dari kecil hingga sekarang—terlepas dari masalah keluarga mereka.

Tangannya yang ditarik membuat Changmin mengikuti wanita itu. Langkah mereka membawanya ke gerbang belakang, dimana sebuah mobil terpakir disana.  
Changmin bisa melihat Ayahnya dibelakang kemudi, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang selama ini tak pernah dilihatnya.

Dimata lelaki paruh baya itu, Changmin bisa melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Apa semua itu Changmin yang membuatnya? Sebesar itukah efeknya?

Selama perjalanan itu, hanyalah keheningan yang mendominasi. Changmin merasa kikuk dan merasa bersalah. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, ia memikirkan Yunho.  
Apa lelaki itu akan tetap menunggunya? Changmin harap Yunho segera pulang.

"Yunho hyung..." Tanpa sadar bibir tipis itu melirih.

Dan tanpa Changmin sadari, lirihannya membuat tangan yang memegang kemudi itu tergenggam sangat erat dan setetes airmata kembali turun dari mata yang masih membengkak.

Orangtua mana yang tak bersedih, disaat anak yang mereka sayangi terjebak pada jalan yang salah?  
Orangtua mana yang tak terluka, disaat anak yang selama ini dimanja dan dilindungi dengan banyak pengorbanan ternyata tlah terjerumus?  
Orangtua mana yang tak ingin mati saat anak semata wayang mereka terpuruk karena kesalahan ego mereka yang dipentingkan?

Pada dasarnya, Changmin memiliki orangtua yang sempurna. Rasa kasih sayang yang mereka berikan padanya adalah tulus dari yang dirahmati Tuhan.

Keheningan terus menyapa mereka. Hingga sampai dirumah pun keadaan itu tak berubah.  
Changmin tetap dalam kediamannya. Duduk diranjangnya, diapit ayahnya disisi kirinya dan ibunya disisi kanan.

Tangannya digenggam kedua orangtuanya. Membuat Changmin semakin menunduk.  
Hingga benda lembut menyambahi masing-masing pipinya, membuat Changmin terbelalak.  
Menyadari kecupan penuh kasih sayang dari orangtuanya mendarat dipipinya.

Ini memang sangat kekanakan, tapi maknanya begitu berharga. Rasa kasih Orangtua begitu tersampai ke hati Changmin.

"Kau ingat saat umurmu 6 tahun Minnie? Kita berlibur ke pantai, pemandangannya sangat indah dan kau sangat manja. Terus berlari ke pesisir tanpa melihat sekitar."

"Dan dengan cerobohnya kau terjatuh, menangis dengan sangat keras. Apa kau tahu Minnie? Ayah rasa saat itu telinga ayah tuli mendadak."

Suara ayahnya yang menyela perkataan ibunya membuat Changmin menoleh ke lelaki paruh baya itu. Melihat bagaimana tangan ibunya memukul lelaki itu membelanya.

"Jangan dengarkan ayahmu. Pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja. tapi dari itu semua, Ibu masih ingat saat kami mencium pipimu secara bersamaan yang dengan anehnya membuat tangismu berhenti."

"Apa kau masih ingat apa yang kami katakan?" Pertanyaan ibunya membuat Changmin menunduk, entah bagaimana ia ingin menangis.

"Appa dan Eomma selalu menyayangi, jangan menangis. Terjatuh itu tak menyakitkan." Lirih. Changmin mengatakan itu sangat lirih, tapi dapat didengar kedua orangtuanya yang membuahkan senyum mereka.

"Bisakah kami melakukan itu lagi Changmin?"

Changmin menoleh menatap Ibunya.

"Bisakah kami..."

"Appa dan Eomma masih selalu menyayangimu, jangan tersesat. Bisakah kamu kembali menjadi anak kecil kami yang manis?"

Airmata Changmin luruh.

"Maafkan Aku yang sebagai eomma punya ego tinggi. Aku sadar, perasaan melihat anakku terpuruk ternyata lebih sakit lagi."

Changmin tak percaya Ibunya mengatakan itu.

"Appa tahu ini semua kesalahan Appa. Appa akan berusaha lebih baik lagi agar keluarga ini menjadi lebih baik. Appa akan berusaha menyayangi eommamu seperti Appa menyayangimu."

Changmin menatap tak percaya Ayahnya.

Elusan dikepalanya membuat Changmin tersenyum. Keluarganya kembali. Semudah inikah? Ia harus memberitahukan Yunho, lelaki itu pasti senang mendengar berita ini.

"Tapi Changmin..." lirihan ibunya membuat Changmin menatap wanita itu cerah sebelum bisikan kenyataan yang menyakitkan dari wanita itu menghancurkan semuanya. Wajah Changmin penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Kami mencoba mengulang semuanya. Demimu Changminie. Tapi aku mohon... lupakan lelaki bernama Yunho itu. Lupakan dia. Kau normal Changminie, kau bukan gay yang akan diasingkan banyak orang."

"Appa Mohon, kembalilah sebelum terlambat. Lupakan lelaki itu."

Harusnya ini mudah. Dari awal mereka hanya bermain, dan tak ada keseriusan dihubungan tabu itu. Tapi... kenapa rasanya tak mudah?  
Kenapa hatinya sakit saat membayangkan melepaskan Yunho? Kehilangan pelukan, ciuman manis dan perhatian lelaki itu. Changmin tak rela.

Airmata Changmin semakin meleleh. Kenapa ia lupa jika Yunho tak mencintainya sama sekali? Semuanya hanya permainan.  
Dan tak ada kerugian dari permainan ini, Changmin mendapatkan keutuhan keluarganya kembali. Mungkin memang sudah cukup, Yunho akan dilepaskannya. Dibiarkannya menikmati juga cinta pertama lelaki itu.  
Apa yang Yunho inginkan darinya, akan Changmin berikan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melepaskan Yunho hyung. Eomma... Appa..."

Hatinya patah. Tapi Changmin adalah lelaki, yang patah akan kembali disambungnya. Waktu akan melakukannya, dan hubungan baru dengan orang lain akan membantunya.

.

.

.

Changmin melangkah cepat menuju suatu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya saat itu. Langkahnya yang panjang berhenti didepan pintu putih yang tertutup. Lalu dibukanya knop pintu itu pelan, membuat seorang wanita cantik memenuhi pandangannya. Wanita itu tampak sibuk menulis sebelum mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Changmin ya?"

"Suster Jun, kita harus berbicara."

Keseriusan anak remaja manis itu membuat Jun mengernyit, tapi segera berganti senyum maklum.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Yunho sama sekali tak melihat kekasihnya. Hidupnya yang biasanya terasa ringan, entah bagaimana berubah berat dan membosankan. Yunho tak menampik ia merindukan Changmin.  
Remaja itu menghilang, Yunho sudah berusaha menyambahi rumahnya... tapi yang ia dapat ketidakramahan dari satpam baru yang menjaga rumah itu.  
Yunho tahu remaja itu didalam, tapi kenapa tak mau keluar?  
Kenapa seolah tak mau bertemu dengannya?  
Apa Changmin tak tahu seberapa khawatirnya Yunho saat Changmin tiba-tiba menghilang?  
Apa Changmin tak tahu Yunho mencarinya hingga malam dengan penuh kefrustasian?

Yunho bahkan sekarang tak fokus latihan dance karena remaja itu. Ia hanya tiduran di lantai, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Dan bibirnya segera tersenyum lebar saat dilihatnya Changmin menatapnya. Bambinya tampak baik-baik saja, Yunho bersyukur.

"Changmin kau kemana saja?"

Suara itu... ternyata dirindukannya.  
Changmin tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, bagaimana harus memulai?  
tapi tubrukan tubuh Yunho yang selanjutnya ia rasa membuatnya blank seketika.

"Yunh—." Lalu Bibirnya yang dibungkam oleh bibir lelaki itu membuat Changmin tak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya.

Pintu belum tertutup seluruhnya, tapi lelaki itu dengan tak sabar sudah menyerangnya.

Sejak kapan Yunho seganas ini?  
Bibirnya dilumat, dihisap dan digigit pelan dengan gerakan yang tak beraturan. Membuatnya mencengkram bahu Yunho mencoba menjauhkan lelaki itu.

Tapi rintihan pelannya tak dapat membohongi Yunho jika ia juga merindukan dan menyukai ciuman itu.

Lidah mereka bertaut. Hisapan sarat nafsu tak terhindarkan. Tubuh mereka menempel erat dan saling bergesek. Kemeja yang tadinya menempel rapi, mulai berantakan ulah tangan Yunho yang tak mau diam. Terus menginginkan mengelus kulit yang selama beberapa hari sudah tak disentuhnya.

"Ngghhhh... hyung." Dan Changmin mendesah dalam saat bibirnya dihisap keras dengan elusan kuat di puncak niplenya yang menengang.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, membuat Yunho menurunkan ciumannya ke lehernya yang masih mulus tanpa tanda selain tanda lahir.  
Mata bambi yang setengah terpejam itu melirik cela pintu, disitu dilihatnya Jun—menatap mereka dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Tak ada senyum dibibir wanita itu.

Changmin sengaja membawa Jun. Membuktikan secara langsung jika Yunho sudah melakukan tugasnya. Ia sudah tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. menggunakan video? Itu memalukan! Lebih baik membawa wanita sumber masalahnya itu langsung, dan menyelesaikannya.

Tapi kenapa tak ada senyum diwanita itu? Bukankah ini yang diingankannya?

"Ahhh su-sudah hyung," Changmin memejamkan mata. Tak bisa fokus disaat Yunho tak mau berhenti menyentuh tubuhnya.

Harusnya satu desahan saja cukup. Harusnya ini sudah berakhir. Harusnya Changmin mendorong Yunho, tapi kenapa ia justru membiarkan semuanya hanya jadi seharusnya?

Kancing-kancing kemejanya terlepas, membuat kemejanya tersingkap dan membiarkan Yunho menghisap daerah sekitar niplenya. Changmin semakin mendongakkan kepalanya.  
dan saat rasa hangat dan lembab menyapa niple kecilnya, Changmin merinding. Ia segera menunduk, menatap sayu Yunho yang mulai melumat benda kecil itu.  
tangan lelaki itu bahkan sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya. Meremas pantatnya keras antara gemas dan... err ingin meremukkan?

Kenapa Yunho seliar ini? Changmin baru menyadarinya.

Matanya yang sudah sulit fokus, melirik kembali ke pintu. Dan Jun yang sudah tak didapatinya membuat keningnya berkernyit. Kemana Jun?

"Kau melihat kemana Changminie? Kemana saja kamu hm? Tak tahukah aku sangat rindu?"  
Suara Yunho yang sangat dekat ditelinga membuat Changmin kaget dan menatap ke Yunho.

Mata musang itu berkilat ingin menelannya. Kilat asing yang menakutkan bagi Changmin.  
tangan hangat yang menyentuh langsung pantatnya membuat Changmin melihat ke bawah dan terbelalak kaget saat celananya telah lepas, hanya tersisa underwear merah yang melindungi organ privasinya.

"Hyung apa yang kau laku—ahh..."

Tangan Yunho yang menyusup ke sela underwearnya dan meremas secara intes bulatan pantatnya membuat Changmin mendesah. Lelaki itu juga menggesekan benda milik mereka. Rasa yang asing membutakan Changmin hingga mendesah keras.

Tubuhnya diangkat, membuat tangan Changmin refleks memeluk erat leher Yunho. Celana panjangnya yang masih tersangkut di pergelangan kaki dilepaskan lelaki itu dengan sebelah kakinya.  
Changmin tak mengira Yunho sekuat itu.

Dan lebih tak mengira lagi, lelaki itu berani membaringkannya ke lantai. Menindihnya dan menggesekkan intens organ kejantanan mereka yang masih di batasi kain.  
Kakinya bahkan diarahkan Yunho itu melingkar dipinggangnya.

Kejantanan yang saling bergesekan kuat terus dibarengi desahan nyaring Changmin. Mata bambi itu terpejam kuat—tak berani terbuka karena diatasnya Yunho menggeram dengan sesekali desahan pelan dengan wajah penuh nafsu.

Tapi semuanya berubah saat benda asing mulai menyusup ke lubang belakangnya. Mata Changmin terbelalak kaget. Menyadari sesuatu.  
Dengan segera didorongnya Yunho dengan wajah memerah hampir menangis.

"Sudah! Tidak mau! Kita putus hyung!"

"Apa?" Mata musang yang masih berkabut itu terbelalak, tak percaya pada yang Changmin katakan.

"Aku sudah bosan padamu! Pokoknya aku mau putus, cari Wanita atau Lelaki lain!"  
Tubuh Changmin bergetar, ia segera membalikan tubuh. Dengan cepat mencoba kembali mengaitkan kancing kemejanya. Matanya merah, tapi Changmin tidak mau menangis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu Changmin?"

Gerakan Changmin yang mengambil celananya terhenti, sebelum tangannya kembali bergerak. Changmin harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Urusan mereka sudah berakhir

"Tentu saja bisa, kau tak menarik... Membosankan! Aku sudah tak tertarik berpacaran denganmu. Aku bosan!"

Belum selesai Changmin menaikkan resleting celananya, tubuhnya sudah didorong. Dipaksa berjongkok. Seseorang berada diatas tubuhnya, menghimpitnya. Dan tangan asing sudah menyusup ke celana hingga underwear, menggenggam secara langsung kejantanannya yang menegang.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" Changmin berteriak marah. Mencoba melepaskan diri. Tak peduli pada nafas Yunho yang menerpa tengkuknya tak beraturan.

Tapi remasan diorgan vitalnya segera melemaskan tubuh Changmin. Perlawanannya semakin melemah dengan teriakan yang berubah menjadi desahan keras.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu Changmin."

"Jangan! Nghhh... ahh...ahhh Yunhh."

Changmin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yunho, meminta lelaki itu melepaskan kejantanannya. Tapi yang didapatnya pijatan diorgan vitalnya itu semakin keras.  
Desahannya semakin dalam dengan rintihan yang penuh penyebutan nama Yunho saat kejantanannya yang membengkak dikeluarkan dari sarang sempitnya.  
Dimanja dengan remasan, pijatan dan elusan kasar dipuncaknya yang sensitif.

Tetes-tetes precum mulai keluar dari lubang kecil dikejantanan itu.  
Wajah Changmin memerah dengan mata bambi yang sayu dan setengah terpejam.  
Desahan dan rintihan tak tertahankan keluar, pinggul Changmin bahkan mulai bergerak meminta semakin intensnya pijatan itu, tanpa tahu jika tonjolan diselangkangan lelaki dibelakangnya semakin membesar dan semakin sering menabrak pantatnya.

"Nikmat bukan? tidak membosankan?" Terpaan nafas hangat Yunho menggoda telinga Changmin yang memerah. Membuat mulut yang terbuka dengan saliva yang mulai menetes diujung bibirnya semakin melirihkan desahan yang membangkitkan gairah.

"Mmmmhh... ahh... Yunho hyung nghhh..."

Kejantanan yang keras dan memerah itu semakin kuat diremas. Skortumnya disenggol kasar.  
Membuat tubuh Changmin semakin bergerak gelisah dan bergetar. Mulut yang ternyata sangat nakal itu, terus mendesahkan nama Yunho. Otak Changmin tak bisa berpikir jernih, selain memikirkan ada yang ingin keluar dari kejantanannya. Skortum yang siap menyalurkan isinya itu bengkak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Changmin-ah? Katakan pada hyung. Aku akan memberikannya padamu." Kalimat Yunho memperparah keadaan tubuhnya, Changmin merasa sangat panas dan semakin bergairah. Sesuatu benar-benar sudah diujung tanduk.

Pahanya semakin dilebarkan, memudahkan Yunho lebih intens mengerjai bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras. Kepala hingga dada Changmin sudah benar-benar menempel di lantai. Hanya pantatnya yang terangkat tinggi karena kakinya yang menekuk dan aktivitas Yunho pada kejantanannya.

Tangannya yang tadinya menahan pergelangan tangan Yunho turun, menangkup telapak tangan Yunho dikejantanannya. Membantunya meremas semakin kuat.

Seringai Yunho melebar.

"Hyung ahh... ahh... cep-pat nghhhh..."

"Tentu saja... Tentu saja Changmin-ah... sangat nikmat ya?"  
Dan pijatan itu semakin kuat, remasannya tak tanggung. Ibu jari Yunho semakin kuat menggesek ujung kejantanannya. Kukunya menggesek lubang kecil disitu, membuat linu dan tubuh Changmin semakin kelonjotan.

Rintihan sudah tak tanggung-tanggung keluar dari bibir Changmin. Rengekan manjanya tersampaikan dengan jelas ke telinga Yunho. Hingga akhirnya saat itu datang.

Saat Cairan putih keluar dari kejantanan itu. Cairan hangat yang menyembur kuat dari kejantanannya membuat otak Changmin blank sesaat. Matanya hanya bisa melihat putih.  
Tubuhnya bergetar kencang, sebelum jatuh lemas tanpa bisa ditahan. Bibir tipis itu bahkan tak lupa menjeritkan nama lelaki dibelakangnya.

Yunho melepaskan kungkungannya, wajahnya penuh seringai. Dengan lembut dibaliknya tubuh Changmin hingga terlentang. Dengan puas melihat wajah Changmin yang masih penuh sisa-sisa kenikmatan orgasmenya. Wajah memerah, dengan mata bambi terpejam dan bibir yang bernafas putus-putus.

Tangan yang ternodai cairan putih itu mengelus kejantanan lemas Changmin sebelum memasukkannya ke sarangnya. Dibenarkannya resleting celana panjang Changmin, dan dikaitkannya kancing celananya.

"Haahh Yunho hyungg... hahh..."

Mulut yang kembali menyebut namanya itu membuat mata Yunho berkilat. Tangannya mengelus pipi remaja itu, membuat cairan putih menempel dipipinya.

"Kau milikku Changmin."

"Bukan! Kita sudah putus! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu lagi hahh..."

Changmin tak sadar, jika kalimatnya itu membuat mata musang dihadapannya berkilat terluka. Senyum miris terbentuk dibibir Yunho.

"Apa salahku? Aku memperlakukannmu dengan baik bukan?"

'Kau tak mencintaiku!'

"Sudah ku bilang aku bosan padamu! Kau menjengkelkan! Sok perhatian! Kau pikir aku butuh?"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu..."

Dan Changmin terbelalak tak percaya. "B-Bohong!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Kecupan pelan dibibirnya membuat Changmin terpejam.

Ia harus bagaimana? Orangtuanya... apa yang harus Changmin lakukan? Pantaskah ia mengecewakan orangtuanya dengan menjilat ludahnya sendiri yang akan melepaskan Yunho?

"Aku mencintaimu." Kecupan itu kembali mendarat dibibirnya.

Rasanya sakit. Changmin menangis.

"J-Jangan!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Kecupan itu mendarat lagi.

"Yunho jangan!" Changmin mulai terisak, ia menahan wajah Yunho yang ingin mengecupnya lagi.

"A-aku tetap ingin putus, cari lelaki atau wanita lain yang lebih dariku. Aku... aku tidak bisa bersamamu hyung... tidak bisa dan tidak mau!" Changmin semakin menangis. Membuat Yunho tak tega dan membiarkan Changmin beranjak bangkit.

Remaja itu terus terisak, langkahnya sangat pelan menuju pintu.

"Kau menangis karena mencintaikukan?"

Langkah Changmin terhenti.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa alasan utama sampai kau melakukan ini Min-ah. Tapi apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu?"

Changmin menoleh, menatap tak percaya ke arah Yunho.

"Ya kita putus. Tapi aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Silahkan kau cari kekasih lain Changminnie, cari sesuka yang kau mau. Tapi tabahkan hatimu karena kau hanya akan menikmati bekasku. Bekas ciuman bibirku yang akan kembali menyentuh bibirmu, bekas pelukanku yang akan menghangatkan dadamu. Bekas sentuhanku yang akan menelusuri tubuhmu.  
Kau hanya ditakdirkan milikku, tak bersamaku... tapi menikmati tiap desakan ekstensiku lewat bekas-bekasku."

"Mendesah oleh bekas jamahanku... Kau akan menikmatinya Min-ah, percayalah... kau akan mendesah penuh kenikmatan lagi karena bayang-bayang diriku. Memanggil namaku..."

"HENTIKAN!" Changmin menjerit frustasi. Perkataan Yunho tertanam secara kuat diotaknya, membayang-bayangnya akan semua yang ia jalani.

Wajah frustasi dengan airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi milik bambinya membuat Yunho berseringai. Matanya berkilat pada obsesi baru. Changmin itu miliknya, selamanya akan begitu.

Hingga pada akhirnya, masa depan mereka sebagai rival dalam cintapun tercipta. Yunho yang mesum dan terus mengekor dibelakang bayangangan Changmin. Mengekang si bambi dengan kuat hingga Jomblo terus menerus.

Nasib jonespun menjadi predikat Changmin si tinggi, tampan dan pintar yang harusnya jadi 'idaman.'

Tapi apakah hanya akan berakhir disini? Berakhir pada Changmin yang terus dalam bayangan Yunho dihidupnya?

**The End.**

Another story about Jun.

Airmata menetes pada mata elang Jun. Semuanya salahnya.  
Bagaimana bisa Yunho yang selama ini dikenalnya polos berlaku seperti itu?

Mesum dan penuh glora hormon anak muda. Jun tak percaya ini. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Apalagi melihat keposesifan Yunho, Jun tahu... lelaki itu telah berubah.

Sekarang ia tahu, apa alasan Yunho mulai melupakan dan mengabaikan pesannya.  
Jun bahkan sudah tahu, orangtua Yunho bercerita padanya... semuanya.

Ini semua salahnya. Jun bisa merasakan Yunho benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada remaja manis itu. Apa yang harus Jun lakukan?

Cinta itu diluar kuasanya. Apa yang harus Jun lakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya?  
Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbaiki? Jun cinta pertama Yunho? Bohong. Jun tahu, Yunho hanya salah mengartikan obsesinya. Lelaki itu hanya dekat padanya, wajar kalau menganggap Jun cinta pertamanya.

Lagipula Jun... sudah bertunangan dari kecil. Ia akan menikah sebentar lagi. Kenyataan yang selama ini Yunho tak ketahui dan disembunyikan rapat seorang Jun. Permainan ini sudah tak mengasikan lagi, Jun telah termakan permainannya sendiri dengan Yunho yang sebenarnya cukup memikat hatinya sebagai korban.

**The End.**

Hello. Seperti kata Wiye, ff semua diselesaikan dibulan Mei. Walau jujur ini mepet banget, wiye nyelesaiinnya ngebut. Tanpa pengeditan, tapi aku pikir ga akan banyak typo karna aku udah hati-hati ngetiknya :v

Ff ini akan ada sekuelnya, tapi wiye buat saat wiye udah gak sibuk. Wiye bakalan sibuk banget nih soalnya :' dan gak mau terikat ff chaptered dulu. Sesekali bisalah buat oneshoot aja :3 dua bulan sekali, 6 bulan sekali :3

Wiye putuskan hiatus. Butuh rehat. Dan fokus ke urusan lain yang pengen wiye kembangkan.  
project terakhir wiye di ffn dan jadi ff akhir wiye sebelum hiatus. Project yang udah berumur setengah tahun dan akhirnya udah tinggal sedikit lagi selesai dan siap dipost~ project sama someone hihi :p

Okeee salam sayang dan njintah wiye buat readers~ thanks buat review selama ini :3  
kalo ada salah terutama ke 'gilanya' wiye, maaf ya~

See You kapan-kapan~ c:


End file.
